Anything is Possible
by LifeLookingDown
Summary: TRORY. Anything is possible when the heart is involved and Rory and Tristan will soon find this out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** For this entire story I must sadly say that I do not own Gilmore Girls, but it

would be pretty amazing to have a Tristan (Yum CMM!)

**Summary:** I suck at summaries, and when I attempt them I make things sound bad, so

my advice would be to just read this. But I can tell you that this will be a

TRORY and that anything is possible when the heart is involved.

**Anything is Possible**

_Prologue _

How is it possible that someone so hot, sexy, and gorgeous be so aggravating, annoying, and crude? Rory Gilmore, one of the top students in her class, could not answer this question regarding Tristan Dugrey. He would tease and bother her 'till no end. He would call her "Mary", God did she hate that nickname… at first.

When that word now leaves his sexy, luscious, licable lips she wants to be thrown up against the lockers like to the rest of the girls at Chilton, and who wouldn't want to strip and be taken by him right then and there? That blonde tussled hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and not to mention that signature smirk of his were simply irresistible.

All of the girls would practically throw themselves at him, all except Rory-bookworm-Gilmore. To Tristan she was a "Mary", his Mary. Unlike every other girl at Chilton, besides Paris, Rory would not give into the Dugrey charm. Since she wasn't blind, she found him attractive, of course, but she just did not fall at his feet when the charm was initiated, she knew his type, and he only had one thing in mind.

Everyone was aware that the King of Chilton wanted the Bookworm of the school, but she would not give him the light of day, and he loved it. It challenged him. Tristan Dugrey was always up for a challenge… and boy, was Rory Gilmore a challenge.

AN: Well there you have it, the prologue to my very first fanfic. I hope it wasn't too bad… Let me know what you thought, by reviewing, of course!

ViVi


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so this is chapter numero uno and I should mention that this story might be slightly AU only slightly and Rory might seem OOC.

Things you should know before reading: Tristan is like a star basketball player (like Lucas on One Tree Hill). The kiss at Madeline's party did _not_ happen, although Rory did attend and Tristan was there, but nothing happened, oh and Summer did dump Tristan. This is set in season 1.

Okay… I think that's it and if I remember anything else I will let you guys know. Now go read the story! Hehe…

Chapter 1 

"Mary!" Tristan shouted across the hall while jogging to catch up with her.

'Keep walking, maybe if you ignore him he will leave you alone,' Rory thought while continuing to walk faster.

"Hey Mary!" Tristan shouted louder upon reaching her.

'Who was I kidding?' Rory thought. "What?!" she said while turning around to face him.

He smiled at her. 'God does he look good, focus Rory! You know his type and you don't like his type.' She thought

"Is there something I can help you with or are you just gonna stand there?" she said

His infamous smirk in tact, he replied, "Oh sorry, I was just captivated by your beauty. But now that you mention it, I have this ache below -- "

"Goodbye Tristan," Rory cut him off and began walking towards the car her grandparents got her for her 16th birthday.

"Wait now that's not fair, you offer your help and when I begin telling you my problem, you walk away, now that's not really nice, Mary," Tristan said while wagging his finger in front of Rory's face for emphasis.

That's it, Rory didn't need this right now, especially from him. Dean had just dumped her, and all she wanted to do was go to Luke's, eat a big juicy burger, drink a few cups of coffee with said burger, go home and curl up with a classic book.

"Sorry to disappoint Tristan, but if you're in need of sexual healing, I'm sure that your 'girlfriend' Summer would be of great service," snapped Rory. She began to walk away, but then decided to turn around and add, "But wait, you don't have a girlfriend now do you? She dumped you last weekend in front of the entire student body at the party, but I'm pretty sure that she can easily be replaced, and if you can't find someone fast enough, you can always handle your 'problem' on your own. I'm sure you're a real pro at it."

With that said she swiftly walked to her car, got in and drove away, leaving a shocked Tristan at the entrance of the school.

'What the hell was that?' said Tristan to no one but himself.

Without giving it a second thought, he made his way to his Porsche and drove to the empty house that was awaiting him.

**

* * *

**

"Luke please!" cried Lorelai.

"No" came his definite reply.

"Please, please, please, I shall become your bestest friend in the entire universe! Whaddaya say Lukey… Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"No, that stuff is bad for you and you know it… look at what it's done to you, besides how many have you had today?"

"One," she replied, and then mumbled, "dozen."

"Absolutely not! No."

The bell over the entrance of the diner was heard and in came Rory.

"Coffee, Luke, please." Rory said.

He set a coffee cup in front of her and began pouring her, her coffee. While this was taking place, Lorelai was watching completely perplexed.

"Hey! Why does she get coffee when I've been begging and whining and compromising and complimenting you for the past thirty minutes and I get nothing, zilch, nada, niente…"

"Here," he gave her a cup of coffee completely unfazed by her ranting, "and quiet down, your beginning to scare my customers…again."

"Thank you Lukey," came Lorelai's sweet reply. Turning to her daughter she asks, "How was hell?"

"It's hell, what do you think?"

"You never know, things could change."

"Well not today, Paris was grilling me about the paper, saying how it's going to be the most important issue, and how my article had to be perfect, and if it wasn't up to standards I'd be reporting on the parking lots again. I got a load of homework in each of my classes, like always, and Satan was still there with his demonic followers."

"Aww, honey E.T. still giving you a hard time?"

"He just doesn't get it. I always figured that with all the money he has he would be able to buy himself a clue."

"Are you sure there are no feelings there?"

"Mom! My boyfriend just dumped me and you ask me if I have feelings for Tristan? Unbelievable!" Rory said while flaring her arms in the air.

"Well I'm just checking," Lorelai said. After taking a sip from her coffee she asked, "are you absolutely, one-hundred percent, completely sure that you Rory Gilmore have no feelings once-so-ever for Tristan Dugrey?"

"Yes, I can perfectly say that I do not have feelings for Tristan." With that said Rory began to eat the burger that Luke had so graciously put down in front of her.

Even though Lorelai dropped the subject, did not mean she was convinced by Rory's response.

'I do not like Tristan … I can not like him,' came Rory's thoughts while savoring her elixir-of-life.

AN: There you go, chapter1, hope you enjoyed and if you did let me know by reviewing, and if you didn't let me know by reviewing. In conclusion, REVIEW!!!

Peace

Vivi


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_His hands were freely roaming across her body, not afraid of touching exposed skin. His luscious lips were sensually kissing her soft ones. She moaned and that encouraged him to continue with the task at hand._

_It wasn't fair that she was getting all of the attention; he deserved some too. She ignored the heat and electricity that he was creating in her so that she can turn them around so that his back was to the wall._

_Her small hands slowly found the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them. Her hands were in desperate need of caressing his newly exposed, well-defined chest. Gently scraping her fingernails down his washboard abs caused a guttural moan to escape his lips._

_She was torturing him and she knew it. He believes that she has had enough. He turns them so that she is once again up against the wall. He slowly begins to trail one of his hands down her side to her thigh, while the other one frames her delicate face, and wraps her leg around his waist. She gets where he is heading and does the same with her other leg._

_Her hands are running through his hair resting at the nape, as he begins to attack the sensitive spot behind her ear._

"_Tristan," she moans his name._

"_Mmm Rory," was his reply as he once again latches his lips to hers._

_His hands once again begin to make their way down her leg and underneath her skirt where he—_

Rory's eyes shot open at that and laid there, in her bed, in her room…

"Oh my god, what was that," she said to an empty room.

"Ok so… me and Tristan. Tristan and I, kissing… touching, and I… moaning, and he –" she began to try to understand but trailed off. "This can not be happening to me!"

* * *

"Morning sweetie," came Lorelai's chipper voice as Rory emerged from her room and made her way to Mr. Coffee and poured herself a cup. 

"Mmhm," was her only reply.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?"

"Neither are you," still slightly groggy from sleep.

"Right, well, I was thinking—"

"Aww, mom I hope you didn't hurt yourself, you remember what happened last time…"

"Oh so we have a comedian in the house, wait, no… not a comedian a **wannabe **comedian that wears a clown suit with a big red nose-"

"Okay, okay, I apologize, please continue with what you were saying before the comedian that wears a clown suit."

"Thank you, so as I was saying, you know how Christopher is coming over today," seeing Rory nod she continued, "well I was thinking we could have a Godfather movie night. We could brush up on our mafia slang. Whaddaya think?"

"I'm in and so would dad 'cause he loves the Godfather."

"Okay so I'll pick up the pizza after work and you can get the junk food at Doosey's… no wait, I'll get the junk food—"

"No, mom it's fine," Rory said feeling uncomfortable and making little eye contact with her mother. "I'll get the junk food, I don't mind."

"But what about—"

"It's okay mom, its fine if I see Dean, really," Rory said trying to sound strong.

"I'm so sorry honey, I can't believe what he did. How could he just be making out with some girl, who isn't you, in the town square. Unbelievable," Lorelai said sounding upset.

"I don't know." Wanting a change of subject Rory said, "So Godfather movie night, tonight, you, me and dad?"

"Yes, yes, and um… yes."

"So it's a date. I'm gonna go shower and then go see Lane."

"Alright, I'm off to work, see you later sweetie."

"Bye mom." After hugs and kisses they parted their separate ways.

* * *

"So you had a sex dream about Tristan?!" Lane practically shrieked. 

"Shh keep it down unless you want your mom sending you to an all Korean girl bible school! And no…not exactly. I don't know what it was; I'm just so confused. I don't get confused Lane, its me we're talking about—"

"Okay, Rory you need to breath."

Rory took a deep breath and then said, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Well I think you should let time run its course and see what happens, I don't know what to tell you unless you l—"

"Stop! Don't say it. I do not like him," Rory said beginning to sound annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you don't like."

"Lane! It is time for Rory to go home. You have bible study in one hour," Mrs. Kim's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Coming Mama," Lane shouted back.

"So I'll talk to you later then?" asked Rory.

"Of course," she replied while making their way downstairs.

"Bye Lane."

"Bye." After walking out of Kim's Antique's Rory began walking towards Doosey's. Luck must have been on her side today because Dean was nowhere in sight. After getting the necessary junk food, she headed back to the crap shack.

* * *

"I'll make him an offer he can't refuse," the Gilmore girls imitated the Godfather. 

"Is there any movie that you guys don't know every single word to?" Christopher asked.

"No," they answered together.

All three of them continued to watch all three parts of the Godfather. When movie night came to an end, Lorelai went to bed because she had work in the morning so Rory walked Chris out.

"Well tonight was fun," he said.

"Yea it was," she replied.

"Hey Rory…"

"Yeah dad?"

"You know I love you right… I mean I might not show it very well, with our history and all but I do love you." He sounded so sincere.

"I know dad, I love you too." Rory replied meaning every word of it.

"Well I should get going,"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon, goodnight dad."

"Good night kiddo," Christopher said while hugging his daughter. He got in his car and drove home while Rory went inside to bed.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, no TRORY action, but be patient, I promise it will come soon. Definitely next chapter… Definitely. Oh! And don't forget to review…duh! 

AN2: The whole Christopher thing might seem a little weird but it ties into the story… trust me.

Vivi


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Who ever actually liked Monday mornings was delusional. Period. Your mind was still functioning in weekend mode and not ready to be bombarded with work. Rory did not want to be in school today. Today was going to be a bad day, she could tell. Not only was it Monday, but she had woken up late, couldn't find one of her shoes, her mom ate the last pop-tarts, and she only had three cups of coffee. Yes… today was certainly going to be a horrible day.

After getting the necessary books for her next period, Rory shut her locker and headed towards her next period class, upon doing so she collided with a well-defined chest. Tristan's to be exact.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, I always knew you wanted my god-like body, but you didn't have to attack me," Tristan chided good-heartedly.

A soft shade of pink appeared on Rory's cheeks, but then flashes of the dream invaded her mind causing her to turn a deep crimson.

Seeing the effect he was having on her he continued his teasing. "I mean, all you have to do is ask, and I will be more than willing, just say the word."

Shaking her head at him, she began to walk away to her class. He was left starring at her but then he saw her spin around and headed back towards him.

She made her way to Tristan, invading his personal space. She got in his face and said, "If you actually think that your body would be able to please mine, then you better think again." She stepped away from him to give him a once-over, and seductively whispered in his ear, "but since you're so desperate, or how you would say… 'willing,' I'm willing to give you a try."

With that said she walked away from him not giving him a second look and disappeared into hr classroom. He was left standing there like an idiot completely shocked, and slightly turned on. He was definitely not going to let this go.

* * *

After school – Franklin meeting

"Alright! Everyone sit down the meeting is beginning now. Hey you… yeah you! Sit and shut it!" barked Paris. "Okay everyone knows that this is the 75th issue of _The Franklin_ and it has to be the best one yet."

As Paris was talking, or rather yelling to the group, two members of the paper walked in late. "What is this?!" she asked, completely perplexed. "Why are you late? Is it really that hard to get somewhere on time? If you two or if anyone else is ever late again you **will** be off the paper. Have I made myself clear?!"

Barely audible 'yeahs' were heard around the room.

"Good," Paris continued. "Here are your assignments, you will report on them, and if you don't like them, tough luck." She continued to pass the assignments around the room to the individual reporters.

Everyone read them over and were pretty much satisfied, all but one.

"Um… Paris? Asked Rory as she walked up to her.

"What?" Paris replied clearly annoyed.

"Why would you give me this one?" Paris already knew what she was talking about.

"Rory listen, take a look around, the guys in here know squat about sports and all they're interested in are their ant farms and bug collections. If this assignment was given out to any of the girls in here I would not have gotten a suitable piece to put in the paper because they would be too busy reporting back on Tristan's looks and his personality, I would not be getting back his thought on the team and his thoughts about making it to the playoffs. I need you to do this, I'm counting on you Rory, and like I said before, if you don't like it…tough luck." Paris explained as calmly as she possibly could.

When Paris walked away, Rory looked above her and in a pleading voice said, "Someone up there doesn't like me today, I'm sorry if I did anything to upset one of you…but please stop the torture."

"Gilmore! Stop talking to yourself and start on your assignment ASAP!" shouted Paris.

Huffing, Rory got her notebook and pen, and trudged to the gym where the boys' basketball team was practicing.

* * *

"After you do your two laps of cool-down your good to go home, ladies," yelled to coach at the guys at the end of practice. 

Rory made her way to the bleachers and sat down. She just sat there and watched the sweaty guys jogging their laps. She, however, didn't understand how jogging could possible cool anyone down. Whatever. She was by no means athletic, what would she know?

Tristan saw her sitting there on the bleachers and decided to grace her with his presence. "Hey Mary, come to watch the show?"

"Yeah watching rich snobs run around like idiots is a real crowd pleaser," she deadpanned. "Actually, I'm hear for an interview…with you."

"Aww, with little ol'me? I'm honored."

"Don't flatter yourself Dugrey. Are you ready to do the interview?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"For you, anything my dear. Just let me go cool down cause talking with you has got me all hot, and then we can get started," he teased.

He began jogging away knowing that he caused her to blush.

While doing his laps he could feel her eyes on him. He winked at her while jogging past, causing her to blush deeper.

Upon finishing his laps he took a seat next to her and waited for her to begin asking questions.

She sat there looking at him, or actually staring at him. He was wearing black basketball shorts with a white wife-beater that was drenched with his sweat as was the rest of his body. She just couldn't help but look at the curves of his arms; those muscles were perfect…nice toned and lean. Of course Tristan noticed this, he cleared his throat getting her attention, once again making her blush, causing Tristan to smirk.

"Well… I… guess we should um… start," Rory stammered.

"I would guess so, you are the Reporter, reporting on a very important story," he said while smirking.

"Whatever Tristan, lets get this over with," she said. "Okay so you're the first sophomore in fifty years to be assigned the captain position. How does that feel?"

"Well I mean its no shocker, I am Tristan Dugrey… Whom else could possible be fitting for the job," he joked.

Rory sighed out of frustration. "Tristan is it ever possible for you to take anything seriously?…God, just once I want to be able to talk to you without your ego suffocated me."

"Alright, I apologize," he said sounding sincere. "So your question was how I feel about the captaining position. Well I am truly honored. This is a great team, and it's a pleasure to be known as captain along with James, we're co-captains, we share the position of captain. He's a great, his plays and techniques are genius."

"Okay…um do you think the team has what it takes to make it to the finals?"

"Absolutely. We made it this far, and we're gonna continue with our hard work until we are titled state champions."

The questions and answers continued. When Rory had gotten all the information she needed she thanked Tristan and began to leave. Gently grabbing Rory's arm he pulled her back towards him so that her body was against his and whispered, "When are you willing to be giving me that try?"

Rory couldn't think straight he was intoxicating her. Heat and electricity was coursing through her body at his touch. She took a deep breath and replied, "Now is not the time Bible Boy, come find me when you're washed up." She got out of his grasp and went towards the exit of the gym.

He stood there smiling and then shouted after her, "Bible Boy?"

She just turned around and smiled, and that smiled stayed with her for the rest of the day. I guess Mondays aren't completely horrible.

* * *

AN: There you go TRORY action like I promised, hope it wasn't disappointing. Tell me what you think by reviewing. Reviews are friends to you and me so go make some reviews and give be the pleasure of having some. 

Vivi


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Riiing! Riiing! _Rory's eyes only slightly opened to read the clock. 1:23 A.M. was flashing back at her. 'Who in their right mind would be calling this late?' she thought. She didn't bother to get up, knowing that if it was important, Lorelai would be coming in here any minute.

Unfortunately she did, with silent tears streaming down her face. Seeing this Rory immediately got out of bed and to her mother's side. "What's wrong mom?"

Lorelai just stood there, crying, unable to formulate words to let her know of the horrible news.

"Mom?"

"Sweetie, your—"

"Mom, come on please, your scaring me," her voice cracking.

"It's your dad," more tears escaped.

"Is he okay?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"He's gone sweetie." Tears softly made their way down Rory's face.

They both stood there, crying, unable to speak. Gently the older Gilmore held the younger one in her arms.

* * *

A drunk driver. A drunk is what killed Christopher Hayden. 'Stupid drunken bastard,' Rory thought. The hatred towards that murderer was radiating off of mostly everyone at the funeral. 

They just couldn't believe that he was gone.

Rory stood there, watching the people give their respects to her father. Some were showing the family their sympathy, and the rest were recounting old stories of Christopher from high school or college.

Sookie, Luke, Michel, and other townspeople showed up to the service. Rory recognized a few people from school. There was Paris, Madeline, Louise, some kid from her math class she talked to and Tristan was also there.

Throughout the duration of the service, Rory could feel his eyes on her and he kept them on her to make sure she was okay. He was looking out for her.

Tears silently made their way down Rory's delicate face, and it was slowly killing Tristan inside. He hated seeing her like this, so lost and broken. He needed to talk to her, make she was going to be all right.

"Hey," he tentatively said.

"Hey," she replied wiping her face and putting on a strained smile.

"Don't Rory, it's just me, you don't have to put on a mask."

At those words Rory completely fell apart and Tristan was determined to put her back together.

* * *

As the people were beginning to leave, Rory and Lorelai bid them goodbye. Tristan stuck around just in case Rory needed him…just in case. 

As the last of them left, Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and said, "Come on kiddo, let's go home."

"Um… I'm actually gonna stay here just a little bit longer," she said not making eye contact.

"Okay, I'll wait over there for you." Pointing, she indicated her position.

"No, mom its ok, I was planning on spending the night at grandma and Grandpa's—"

"Sweetie you don't—"

"Mom…please," she pleaded while looking at the ground.

"Okay," she sadly replied. "Stay strong." With that said she got in her car and went home to an empty house.

She stood there at her father's grave when she felt a hand gently lay on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" a voice asked.

She turned around and starred into two familiar blue eyes. "I'm gonna be hearing that a lot aren't I?"

"If you do, it's because we care Rory," Tristan replied, his voice filled with concern.

"Wow Tristan twice in one day, I'm truly impressed," Rory said trying the take the attention off of how she was feeling.

Knowing what she was doing, he decided to go along with it. "With what?"

"You called me Rory, you do know my name," she answered.

"I always knew you name, I just think that 'Mary' suits you better."

'If you only, Tristan, if you only knew,' she thought. "I can't believe he's gone," she sadly told him. "I mean we were just getting to know each other. The last thing he said to me was that he loves me. God I miss him."

She began to cry. Tristan affectionately wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed in his embrace.

Soothingly he calmed her. "Rory, you're a strong person and if anyone can get through this, its you. Your friends and family are here for you." He paused and added, "I'm here for you."

She looked up at him with teary eyes and tear strained face. "Thank you Tristan, for everything, really. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

A few moments of silence passed when Tristan asked, rather than stated, "Take a ride with me."

Rory thought about it for a second, not sure of what to do, but with one look into his eyes, she decided to take his outstretched hand. With one final goodbye to her father, they walked towards his car.

* * *

AN: Just to let you guys know that when Rory thinks **_if only you knew Tristan, if only you knew…_** its a secret of hers that will be coming out next chapter. Lorelai doesn't even know her secret. 

I hate to beg but… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Vivi


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There they both sat in Tristan's car. Rory had no idea where they were heading and didn't bother to ask. The silence in the car was too comfortable to be broken. So instead she stares out the window and listens to the cd's lyrics softly flowing out of the speakers.

_I found the pieces in my hand  
They were always there  
It just took some time to understand  
You gave me words I just can't say  
So if nothing else  
I'll hold on while you drift away  
Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive_

_Cities grow  
Rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one that's gone  
I'm still here  
Still here_

Tristan kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at the girl in the passenger's seat. He'd be lying if he knew what she was going through. But technically he has lost his parents since they seem to have forgotten that they even had a child. He just prayed to God that Rory got through this in one piece.

_Seeing the ashes in my heart  
The smile the widest  
When I cry inside and my insides blow apart  
I tried to wear another face  
Just to make you proud  
Just to make you put me in my place  
But everything you wanted to take from me  
Is everything that I could never be_

_Cities grow  
Rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one that's gone  
I'm still here_

Rory realized that they were no longer driving on a paved road. She began to take in her surroundings. They were on a dirt path, surrounded by trees, but were coming up to an opening.

The car came to a stop and Tristan shut the engine off. He turns to Rory. "We're here, come on."

They both got out of the car and met at the front of it. Tristan gently placed his hand on the small of her back and urges her forward.

What Rory saw was truly breathtaking. She has never seen anything as beautiful as this. The sun was slowly setting on Hartford's countryside. (AN: I know, I know, countryside? Think of it as open grass with flowers and scattered trees.)

"What do you think?" Tristan asked.

"This is amazing! How did you find this place?"

"Well, I was driving one day after the old man ticked me off, and decided to take a drive. I followed that dirt path back there and it brought me here."

"Tristan this I amazing." She said, still at aww at the scene in front of her. Turning to him she said, "This has got to be the most beautiful thing you have ever seen."

"I've seen more beautiful," he said looking into her eyes.

Rory turned away trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping its way up to her face. This made Tristan smile.

"So, um… you said you found this place after your dad upset you, what did he do?" she asked, desperate to start a conversation.

"That's a story for another day, let's talk about something on a happier note. How are you and Bagboy doing?" he reluctantly asked. "I noticed he wasn't at the funeral. Is he okay?" he asked pretending to care.

"Stop pretending you care, I know you don't. And just so you know, there is no me and Bagboy. I couldn't careless if he was okay." Hostility could be spotted in her voice.

"I take it things aren't good with you two?" Maybe he had a chance.

"Like I said before, there is no 'us two', got it?" she said beginning to get aggitated.

"Sorry." How could she be mad at him when he sounded so sincere? "You want to talk about it?"

"Figuring you hate Dean, if I told you, you'd probably drive to Starshollow and kill him."

"Rory, what did he do to you?" His blood was beginning to boil.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit Rory, tell me what he did before I really drive to the Hollow and kick his bean stalk ass." He was fired up. That asshole did something to his 'Mary', his precious angel. He was gonna beat him to a bloody pulp.

Unable to look him in the eyes, she kept hers glued to the ground. "Tristan—"

"Rory."

"Let's just say… I'm not a 'Mary'."

"Did he…" he trailed off. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

When Rory realized that Tristan was heading back to his car, she had to jog to catch up to him. "Tristan! No please, it's not what you think."

"It doesn't matter, Rory, he obviously hurt you and that's enough to put him six feet under!" he was completely outraged.

Rory began to panic; she didn't want Tristan to do anything rash. She did her best to hold him back and explain to him what happened. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him away from the car. "Tristan please, let me explain," she said, as if she was to blame.

"Rory you did nothing wrong." He lifted his hand and gently caressed her face. "Please Rory, tell me what happened," he pleaded.

"If I tell you what happened, you have to promise me you won't do anything to him."

"Rory I can't." He couldn't let the bastard get away with whatever he did to her.

"You have to Tristan. Promise me," she said looking into his eyes. He couldn't say no to her. "Fine I promise," he gave in.

"You promise, promise?' she had to make sure.

He was slowly beginning to relax. She did that to him. "I promise, promise," he swore.

"Okay," realizing they were still in an embrace she walked to where they stood while watching the sunset. He soon followed. She took a deep breath and continued. "It was our three month anniversary when Dean had this 'special night' planned. We did the whole dinner thing and afterwards headed back to my house. My mom wasn't there, she was at some convention for the Inn. So he sat on the couch while I made some coffee. When it was done, I went into the living room and sat next to him. We began to make-out." She paused.

This was hard for her, she hasn't told anyone about that night, not even Lorelai, and here she was telling Tristan, the last person on earth she would have told.

She gathered her thoughts, and continued once again. "When we broke apart he told me he loved me. I just looked at him. He told me it was okay if I didn't say it back, he just needed me to now that he loved me. Well one thing led to another and we… you know …had sex. We fell asleep together, but I woke up alone. The morning after it happened, he was nowhere to be found, no note no nothing. I didn't here from him for two days. Then one day me and my mom were going to Luke's and there he was, in the town's square, devouring some girls face. My mom was about to go over there and handle it, but I told her I would. I went up to the couple and got his attention. I asked him what the hell he was doing. He looked at me and said that he was sorry, but it wasn't gonna work out, but he was kind enough to thank me for the good lay."

After finishing her story, Tristan was once again fuming, and Rory noticed.

"Tristan you promised," she reminded him.

"I know Rory but what he did wasn't right."

"Tristan," she warned.

"But – that son of a bitch!"

"It's okay, I'm okay, I'm over it." She tried to assure him.

"Did you love him?' he suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Did you love him?" he repeated.

"No."

"Okay," he was going to let the subject go… for now. "I'll take you home. Your grandparent's house?"

"I was suppose to but—"

"Come on, I'll take you to Starshollow," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks," she said, returning the smile.

He opened the door for her and waited until she got in to close it. He made his way around the front of the car and to the driver's seat. The car was put into drive and was headed to Starshollow.

Once again they fell into a comfortable silence, once again they were left listening to the music that was softly playing.

_Maybe tonight  
It's gonna be alright  
I will get better  
Maybe today  
It's gonna be okay  
I will remember _

_I held the pieces of my soul  
I was shattered and I wanted you to come and make me whole  
When I saw you yesterday  
But you didn't noticed  
And you just walked away  
Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive _

_Cities grow  
Rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
The lights go out, the bridges burn  
Once you're gone, you can't return  
I'm still here  
Remember how you use to say I'd be the one to runaway  
But I'm still here_

* * *

AN: There's Rory secret… hope it wasn't too cliché. Don't forget to review…please and thank you (hey I rhymed!!!). Oh and the song was "I'm Still Here" by Vertical Horizon.

Vivi


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She was sitting in her last period class waiting for the bell to ring and her weekend to start. It had been a week since she had told Tristan her secret. It had been a week since they exchanged words. Rory had no idea what was wrong. She still couldn't believe that she had told him. She believed that he was trustworthy, but it was still Tristan after all.

When the bell finally rang, Rory gathered her stuff and went to her locker. Reaching her locker she spotted Tristan, doing that sexy leaning thing he did.

She spun the combination. "Hey Mary."

Not only was her locker stuck, but Tristan was slow or just plain stupid. "Unless you forgot the events of last week, that name doesn't apply to me anymore," she told him, once again trying to open her locker.

Hitting the locker and making it pop open; he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You'll always be my Mary." He walked away.

'What the hell was that?' she thought. How was it possible for someone to go from sweet to jerk in just seconds? 'I need coffee.'

* * *

"Hey kiddo, I have some good news and some bad news," Lorelai shouted once she heard the front door close.

"What's the bad?" she asked setting her book bag down and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm being dragged to New York to become a better Inn owner," she said as if she didn't want to be bothered with the crazy idea.

"But you don't own an Inn."

"I know, but you know how me and Sookie are planning on buying the old Dragonfly?" she nodded her head. "Well Sookie wants to make sure we are the best Inn owner's in all of Connecticut, and that means classes in New York."

"My mother, the student… make me proud honey," she teased. "So what's the good news?"

"Well, you're a teenager…"

"Yes I am…"

"With a house to herself for an entire week, not weekend, but week."

"So?" she asked not exactly getting the picture.

"You can do all the things teenagers do when their parents are away," Lorelai told her as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Oh I get it… you want me to me a normal, rebellious teenager who throws parties and gets drunk when her parents are away."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the girl a prize," Lorelai announced.

"I'll think about it," she said taking a sip from her cup.

"That's all I ask."

"So, when do you leave?"

"Monday morning." After awhile Lorelai added, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm not, I'll be too busy partying."

"That's my girl!" Lorelai proudly stated with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Monday once again came around. Her mom left this morning and she would be home alone for a week. She was currently sitting in her English class listening to the teacher talk.

"As you all know, you all have a big project coming into play. You've heard me talk about it and not its time to get started on it," Mr. Medina explained.

The project was simple. Groups of four would be assigned literature lovers. The group would somehow in a creative and modern way, act out the lover's relationship.

Mr. Medina began calling out the names of the group members. When Rory heard her name mixed in Paris and Tristan's, that's when the simple project got complicated.

"Well Mary, I guess fate has a way of throwing us together," Tristan said while pulling his desk closer to hers, receiving a glare from Rory in return.

"Great! This is just great. Out of all the people in the class we get stuck with the Wannabe God," Paris stated, clearly annoyed she got put in a group with Tristan. "I swear to God, if you mess this up for us, you will severely pay!"

"Don't worry Paris, I'll make sure to keep his ass in line," James let her now as he finally joined the group. It could safely be said that Tristan and James were close; they were great friends and also the captains of the basketball team.

"Hey Jay," Tristan greeted as they did their male handshake. "How lucky are we? Not only are we working with the two most intelligent girls in our entire class, but also with the two sexiest."

"For once I'm going to have to say I agree with you T."

"Alright enough with the pointless male chit-chat. Can we please get to work?" Paris asked already starting to lose her cool. "Okay so we got Romeo and Juliet. We have to modernize it. Tristan you're Romeo. Rory you're Juliet. James, you and I can write the script and I'm going to direct. Okay let's get started."

"Hey wait. Why am I Juliet? I don't want to be Juliet," Rory stated clearly not wanting to be Juliet.

"Since I'm no Juliet, that leaves you…unless the two boys want to play the lovers," Paris said with a smirk.

"No!" the boys shouted with horrified looks.

"Okay fine, but why does Tristan have to be Romeo?" Rory asked, desperate not to be paired with Tristan.

"Sweet, innocent, Mary, have you not seen me? I was born to play Romeo." His infuriating smirk was intact. All Rory wanted to do was slap it off his gorgeous face.

"I can't believe you!" Rory practically yelled, unable to contain her frustration towards Tristan's change in attitude. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you trying to do?" She stood up.

At this point all eyes and ears were on Rory.

"You so infuriating, you don't care about anyone but yourself! What was all last week about? Was that just another one of your game plans to sack a girl?! Last week it seemed as if you actually were concerned with my feelings and now you're just like the rest of them!" Everything that Rory was feeling was all coming out. She then barely whispered, "Your just like Dean."

When Tristan heard that last part, his heart completely sank. Without giving it a second thought Rory gathered her books and left the room, not caring that all eyes were on her and that she was in the middle of class.

Tristan set out after her. He spotted her exiting the school. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Rory!" he shouted. She continued to walk fast. She was about to step foot into her car when Tristan grabbed her arm. "What the hell was that about!?"

"You tell me!" she yelled back. "I'm not like the rest of these girls Tristan. You need to stop pretending to be something your not." At this point Tristan had let go of her arm and just starred at her tear stained face. "You should take your own advice and not put a mask on," she sadly told him, remembering his words from the funeral.

He was at lost for words, the only person he truly cared about was hurting, and it was his entire fault. He didn't know what to say. All that came to mind was, "I'm sorry."

Rory just starred at him. The feelings that she was feeling were complicating things. "I don't care," she coldly told him. So coldly that it sent shivers down his spine.

She couldn't face him anymore. She got in her car and drove away. Where? She herself did not know. All she knew was that she needed to get away from everything; the pain, the hurt, and most of all, Tristan.

* * *

AN: I know things are kind of boring right now, but I swear once Tristan and Rory start interacting more, things will begin to heat up.

Hey… I was wondering if everyone who read this chapter could do me a favor. You all can? Wow! That's great! Okay so here is the favor… REVIEW! Thank you (hehe)

Vivi


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Man once sang to me_

_Look at you saving the world on your own_

_And I wonder how things gonna be_

_Cos the time here it passes so slow_

_In a city of devils we live_

_A city of devils we live_

_Find somebody to learn_

_Boy you gotta love someone more than yourself_

_I can feel the fire of the city lights burn_

_It's hard to find angels in hell_

_Flying alone I_

_Feel like I don't belong and I,_

_Can't tell right from the wrong, why,_

_Have I been here so long_

Rory kept driving, letting the road take her somewhere. Tears continued to silently stream down her face. How could be happening to her? Just a few weeks ago her life was somewhat perfect. Albeit she lost her virginity to her boyfriends who practically dumped her the next day, but she still had her mom, her friends, family, her dad…

_In a city of devils we live_

_A city of devils we live_

_Questions I can't seem to find_

_To the answers I already have_

_And you can't see the sky here tonight_

_So I guess I can't make my way back_

She was just getting to now him; she wasn't ready to lose him. It wasn't fair. Sobs escaped her as she thought of Christopher. She missed him, but she needed to be strong. She wiped her face and took a deep breath.

_Flying alone I_

_Feel like I don't belong and I,_

_Can't tell right from the wrong, why,_

_Have I been here so long_

_What if I wanted you here right now_

_Would you fall in the fire burn me down_

_If I wanted you here right now_

_Would you fall in the fire burn me down_

_If I wanted you here right now..._

Up a head, a dirt path could be seen. It was the same one Tristan had taken her to. She decided to take it. She drove past the familiar surroundings and parked her car. Rory stepped out and walk over to the edge taking a seat. She starred at the beautiful scenery once again.

She was so engrossed at the sight in front of her that she did not take notice in an engine being turned off and footsteps making their way towards he.

Tristan carefully walked towards her, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he had. "Rory?" he carefully said.

"Stop. Don't pretend you care," she said not bothering to turn around.

"How can you be so sure that I don't care?" he challenged taking a few steps towards her.

She finally stood up and faced those gorgeous eyes that were filled with concern, hurt, guilt…love? "You have an amazing way of showing it," she barked.

"Damn it Rory! What the hell do you want from me? I've been trying so hard to get you to see who I am, and every time I feel like I've made a step forward, I get pushed back. I'm not going to set myself to get hurt and have you be the one to do the damage!"

Her blood was probably boiling just as much as his. She took a few steps forward, standing inches away from him. "How dare you put the blame on me? You're the one who's—"

The rest of what she was going to say died on his lips. He was gentle at first, but when he felt her respond, he lost control. He cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her feverishly. His tongue darted out begging for entrance, which was silently granted. Their tongues glided along each other. He was clearly in control as he sucked on her lower lip, evoking a moan to escape her.

Tristan suddenly pulled away. He looked at her; with her ragged breathing and swollen red lips he realized he had gone too far. He couldn't do this it wasn't safe.

He backed away from her, turned around and went to his car. Within seconds he drove off.

It was now Rory's turn to be left standing alone.

_In a city of devils we live_

_In a city of devils we live_

_A city of devils we live_

_In a city of..._

_Flying alone I_

_Feel like I don't belong and I,_

_Can't tell right from the wrong, why,_

_Have I been here so long_

_I don't belong_

_Don't belong_

_I've been here too long_

_Too long_

* * *

AN: I know it was short, but look at the bright side… they finally kissed!!! Please oh please review.

The song used was "City of Devils" by Yellowcard.

Vivi


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He never intended for that to happen. All he wanted was to find her and have her forgive him, but he always found a way to screw things up even more.

He couldn't contain himself. She was standing so close and it was becoming so hard for him to fight the feelings that were stirring inside of him. He regrets kissing her because now there was no way in hell he'll have a chance with the girl he likes…possibly loves.

Unfortunately for Tristan, he couldn't help but think about the kiss; the way her lips felt against his, their tongues gliding against each other, Rory softly moaning.

'Dammit! I fucked up,' Tristan thought.

What made things worse was the fact that they were Romeo and Juliet. There was no way of avoiding her.

"Dugrey! Snap out of it!" Paris shouted.

Clearing his throat, he sat up straight in his desk.

As Paris continued talking about the project, James leaned in and asked loud enough for only Tristan to hear, "You alright man?" concern could be heard in his voice.

Tristan turned to his friend and replied, "No."

"Rory?! Earth to Rory!" Paris shouted. "What is it with you people and zoning out today? Can we please focus?!"

Blushing, she began to pay attention.

"Okay, we have to rehearse, so we need to pick a place," Paris said beginning to lose her patience.

There was no reply.

"We can do it at my place," Tristan reluctantly said.

"Good so after school at Tristan's house, today," Paris finalized.

"It can't be right after school, we have practice until five. So around 5:30 we can meet at his place," James explained.

"Fine. Whatever, 5:30. At Tristan's house, don't be late," she warned.

As the bell rang, everyone began to make their way out of the classroom.

"Hey Tristan," James called after him.

Tristan turned around and waited for him to catch up. "What's going on man?"

"Nothing," Tristan said unconvincingly.

"Come on man what's going on?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"I messed up… I messed up real bad, Jay."

"With Rory?"

"How'd you know?"

"She has the same look on her face as you do. So what happened, it couldn't have been that bad."

"You have no idea." James gave him a look." "Fine, I'll tell you, but at practice. Let's not be late, I'm not in the mood for suicides."

* * *

"Gilmore, wait up," Paris called.

"What can I do for you Paris?"

"You can tell me what's going on with you and Dugrey."

"Nothing is going on," she replied, avoiding eye contact.

"You're a horrible liar. Tell me what's going on," she demanded.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone."

"Who would I possible tell?"

After telling Paris what had happened, Paris asked, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I can handle it."

"You can't handle it by avoiding him, Rory."

"I know, I know, I just need some time."

"Okay, but just don't _take_ your time."

* * *

After rehearsal Rory sat in her car that was parked in front of Tristan's house. Everyone had already gone home. She just sat there replaying the events of the night in her head. The entire evening had been awkward for her. He hadn't even talked to her, he just practiced his lines, and that was it. Rory hated that. She hated not having Tristan talk to her.

Rory would be lying if she said that she felt nothing when they shared that kiss. It was an amazing kiss.

Something needed to be done. First things first, she needed to apologize. Rory got out of the car and made her way to his front door. Hesitantly, she knocked. A few moments later the door swung open and standing there was Tristan.

"Rory? Is everything okay? Did you forget something?" he asked, wondering why she was standing at his doorstep.

"Listen, Tristan, I don't know what's going on between us, but about the kiss—"

"Rory, don't worry about it, we were both upset, it meant nothing, we should just move on," he cut her off.

He was lying and Rory knew it, that lie was hurting both of them. "Okay… so friends?" she tentatively asked while sticking out her hand.

"Of course," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Bright and early," was his reply.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mary," a smile played on his lips, and also on hers.

As Rory was making her way back to her car, she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hey Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Do you believe that all is fair in love and war?"

"Definitely."

"Okay…um, bye."

He waited for her to drive off before shutting the door.

'What could that have meant,' he thought.

* * *

AN: there wasn't too much going on in this chapter, and I'm sorry. It was pretty much a filler. But I promise next chapter will be better (I always keep my promises)

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

Vivi


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I highly appreciate all the reviews I have been getting… hopefully I will continue to get them and them some.

**Chapter 9**

Rory had just finished getting what she needed for her next class when Tristan made his way over to her.

"Hey Mary," there was a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Bibleboy," she said shutting her locker.

"Bibleboy? You haven't explained to me what that means."

"And I probably won't."

"Well you see I don't think that suits me very well."

"I think it suits you perfectly, seeing as how you use biblical insults and all," Rory clarified.

"But I believe that sexy, an Adonis, irresistible, extremely hot, and breathtaking are more accurate descriptions of me."

"Oh I agree Tristan, but conceded, egotistical, cocky, and ridiculous should be added to that list you have going on."

A smirk made its way to Tristan's lips. "Whoa, Mare. You just said you agreed with me, which means that you do think that I'm sexy, an Adonis, irresistible, extremely hot, and breathtaking."

"I never said you weren't," Rory said with a smirk of her own. "Besides, you know I cannot tell a lie."

She began making her way to her next period class, making sure to put a little extra sway to her hips in the process.

"Does this girl have any idea what she's doing to me?" Tristan thought aloud.

"I'd say she probably does," Paris said coming up from behind him. "Whatever self-control game your playing Dugrey, you should quit while your still ahead." After Paris put her two sense in, she went to class.

* * *

"Fruit of my Loins!"

"Ah Jeez mom, do you have to use that nickname," Rory asked a bit disgusted.

"Hey, I was the one in labor for numerous hours, in pain might I add, so I get to use any nickname that my heart desires."

"Always gonna use the labor card, aren't you?"

"Yes," Lorelai finalized. "So, what are you up to?"

"I'm organizing the house because kids from school are coming over to work on an English project after school today."

"Ohhh! Sounds like fun. Who's in your group?" Lorelai curiously asked.

"Paris, James and um, Tristan."

"Bibleboy?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, there's something you aren't telling me." A few moments passed. "Oh my god! You guys kissed!" Lorelai accused.

"Mom!"

"It's true. You and the blonde god had a tonsil hockey match!"

"How could you possibly have known that?" she asked truly amazed.

"Mother's intuition, so is he a good kisser?"

"Mom I can't talk about this now, I'm going to miss the bus."

"Wait, the bus? What happened to your car?"

"The stupid thing wont start… and 'yes' to your previous question."

"Ah-ha! I want full details when I get home missy," Lorelai playfully warned.

"Alright, alright, but I have to go now."

"Okay, bye sweetie, oh… and constantly apply chapstick to keep those full lips of yours moist."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Bye mom."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Rory made her way to the bus stop.

* * *

"So Mare, are you excited about our date tonight?" Tristan asked while draping his arm over her shoulders.

"I hardly call working on an English project, at my house, with other people a date Tristan. And if that's your idea of a date, then you're a cheap dater."

"Oh Mary how you wound me, you think so little of me, and that just hurts right here," he said pointing to his heart. "It truly, deeply hurts."

"Aww poor baby, let me kiss it to make the pain go away," Rory said while slowly getting closer to him.

"You know, my lips took a severe beating as well," he let her know.

"Really? Well let me make it better," Rory was centimeters from Tristan's lips. She was once again invading his senses. Just when she was about to press her lips to his, the bell rang. "Sorry Tris, but I'm late for class, we can continue this later," she said while pulling away and heading to class.

Tristan inwardly groaned. "I'm gonna hold you to that Mare," he shouted down the hall.

* * *

Rain sucked, especially if your car wasn't working and you had to wait for the bus outside, without an umbrella.

Rory was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus and the rain was penetrating through her clothes. To make matters worse, the wind was starting to pick up.

A few moments passed when a silver Porsche stopped in front of the bus stop, Tristan's Porsche to be more exact.

The window was rolled down, "Get in Mare," he told her over the rain.

"It's fine, I'll wait for the bus."

"That's ridiculous, we're going to the same place, and waiting for the bus is pointless, now get in."

He did have a point, so she decided to get in.

"Thanks," she said after buckling up.

"Don't mention it," he said. "Oh and by the way, my lips still kind of hurt."

"I can't take care of that right now, its too dangerous since your driving," she said playing along.

"Right, right. Of course," Tristan said while smirking. "So where's your car?"

"It's broken," she said with a pout.

Tristan gripped the starring wheel tighter; she needed to stop pouting…now. His only reply was a nod; he didn't want his voice to betray him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, but it was broken when Rory said, " Tris, be careful while driving in this weather," Rory told him, concern filling her voice.

"Don't worry Mare, I'm an excellent driver."

"I'm sure you are but—"

"I'll be careful Rory, don't worry," he honestly told her while resting his hand on hers to comfort her.

The rest of the ride to Starshollow was past in a comfortable silence and with Tristan occasionally stealing glances at Rory, to make sure she was relaxed, and to him she seemed fully comfortable, and that brought a smile to Tristan's lips.

* * *

After getting out of the car they quickly ran onto the porch to the front door.

Once inside, she shut the door.

"Hey make yourself at home while I go get changed," Rory told Tristan.

"Alright, and if you need any help, I can most definitely be of service."

"I will keep that in mind."

Rory went to her room, and began to change. She had changed into sweatpants, but hadn't put a shirt on when the phone rang, so she went to the living room in just a black bra.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi Rory, it's Paris."

"Hey Paris," Tristan starred at Rory.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't make it tonight, the conditions outside are terrible and I'm not willing to take any chances," she explained.

"Oh its okay Paris, I understand. Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Rory."

"Bye," Rory hung up the phone and turned to a gaping and practically drooling Tristan.

Rory couldn't help but smirk. "Um… Tris, you alright?"

"Yea," his voice cracked, he cleared it and tried again. "Yea, I'm fine…was that, um Paris?"

Rory smiled widely, "Yea that was her, she's not coming 'cause of the weather."

Once again he cleared his throat, "oh okay."

"I'll be right back," Rory told him. She went back to her room to finish getting dressed.

In the living room Tristan was taking deep breaths to calm himself, it wasn't working to his advantage. What Tristan needed right now was a cold shower.

'I've seen many girls topless, hell I've seen girls completely naked, and none of them turned me on as much as Rory just did,' Tristan thought. He couldn't believe it.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. It was James, letting him know that it was too dangerous to be driving in this weather. Tristan told him he understood. After saying their goodbyes they hung up.

Minutes later Rory walked back into the living room and Tristan let her know that James wasn't going to make it either.

"So I guess I should be getting home, since the meeting was basically cancelled," Tristan told her while making his way to the door.

Rory grabbed his arm, "Are you crazy, you are not driving in this weather."

"I'll be fine Mare, I'll drive carefully and I will call you when I get home," was it possible that she cared?

"I don't care, I'm not letting you," she told him, beginning got get anxious.

"Ror—"

She cut him off, "Whatever you have to say, save it. You are not driving in this weather, I'm not going to let something happen to you."

Tristan gently wrapped his arms around her and softly said, "Nothing is going to happen to me… I'll stay."

"Good," was her only reply. He felt her relax in arms. They stayed in the embrace a little while longer until Rory asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat, yea," he told her.

"Pizza okay?"

"Yea that's fine, but what about the weather?"

"Oh don't worry Pete's delivers in any conditions."

After ordering the pizza it took thirty minutes for it to get there. One it arrived they began to eat.

"So can I ask you something?" Tristan asked, taking another bite of his pizza

"If you must."

"Where's your mom?"

"She's in New York for some crazy Inn ownership training."

"She's planning on opening an Inn?"

"Yea it's always been a dream of hers."

"And what's your dream?" Tristan asked, catching her off guard.

"I want to become a world renown journalist," she told him. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't want to become like my father; controlling, demanding, manipulative," he explained with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sure that your dream will come true," she told him, and after hearing what she said she began to laugh and said, "wow that sounded so cheesy."

He chuckled and agreed with her good-heartedly. They continued to talk and they got to know each other. Time passed them both by; it was already eleven o'clock.

"Wow it's late," Tristan said noticing the time on the VCR.

"Oh my god, we were talking for that long?" Rory asked astonished. "At least I know you can hold up a conversation."

Tristan just shook his head at her while smiling, he bit his tongue to stop him from commenting on what she said. Rory got up off the couch and looked outside. The weather had not lightened up, if anything, it got worse.

"I'm sorry Tristan. But I can't let you leave tonight, you should call your parents to let them know."

"Don't worry about them, their not home, but my, my, my Mary, your not going to take advantage of me no are you?" He playfully asked.

"I don't know, but I suggest you sleep with one eye open tonight," she replied with a seductive smile. She went to the closet to get blankets and pillows.

Rory setup the couch for him, when it was ready he made himself comfortable. Rory said goodnight, but Tristan said, "What, no goodnight kiss?"

'What the hell?' Rory thought.

She made her way over to him and ignored his puckered lips and gently kissed his check.

"Next time you should be more specific," she whispered. "Goodnight."

"Night." Tristan was now alone to gather his thoughts.

'Note to self: next time be more specific as to where Rory should kiss you…you idiot,' Tristan scolded himself.

But Tristan took whatever was given to him, and that small peck had meaning for not only Tristan, but Rory too.

It was safe to say that both teens fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

AN: I'm sure you noticed that this chapter was packed with TRORY action so I believe I deserve many, many, many reviews. So please make me really, really, really happy so please for goodness sake **REVIEW!!!** Thank you

Vivi


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was always great waking up to a new day, to start fresh. But it sucks when you wake up to the sun blinding you. Rory slowly but surely made her way out of bed.

Her first stop was the kitchen. 'Ha! I knew I smelled coffee… I'm not going crazy,' she thought. Tristan must have made it.

She poured herself a cup and went to find Tristan with the cup in hand. She went into the living room, but he wasn't there. She checked the bathroom and tried calling his name.

'Maybe he's outside,' Rory thought. 'But why would he be outside?' She needed to stop talking to herself.

She opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. There was Tristan, wearing the sweats that she let him borrow and his white wife-beater. But his shirt was smudged with car oil and grease.

Tristan felt her eyes on him and looked up from hood of the car.

"Hey! Morning Sleeping Beauty!" he greeted.

She blushed. "Morning, um…" she didn't know how to say this, "what are you doing?"

"Well I figured, if there was another chance for inclement weather occurring, I wouldn't want my Mary being without her car… so I fixed it."

"You fixed it?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yea, you see the car had an oil leak which made its way to the transmitter and affected the starter," he explained as if it were common knowledge.

"You had me at 'the car'," she said smiling.

He laughed, his husky laugh. He looked so cute with his sleep hair and sparkly eyes.

"Thank you Tristan, really," she told him, completely grateful.

"Don't mention it."

"I have to pay you back somehow," she said feeling bad.

"Oh I have a few things in mind," he said with a smirk.

Rory groaned. "I walked right into that." Rory began walking inside with Tristan right behind her smiling.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Gilmore, I was going to suggest we play hooky for today." He smiled. "You can show me around this town you love oh so much."

Rory blushed for thinking the worse. But then she thought of Tristan's idea about playing hooky. What's one missed day of school going to do? She likes spending time with him and she wanted to get to know him more. She felt as if he was opening up to her.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that," he said leaning towards her for emphasis.

"I'll play hooky with you but you cannot make fun of my town," she warned.

"Cross my heart," he promised.

"I'm gonna shower."

"I can always—"

"I'm going now," she said while going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"I have an extra change of clothes in my car," he yelled so she could hear him through the door.

'Today should be fun,' Tristan thought, not able to contain the smile creeping its way up to his face.

* * *

"So where are we off to first?" Tristan asked.

"Food," was all Rory said as her stomach began to grumble.

"That's a good idea; it seems as if your stomach is about to attack," he chuckled.

"Shut up!" she said playfully hitting his on the arm.

They were making their way across the town's square and to Luke's when they ran into Dean. Rory just prayed to God none of the guys said anything because if they did, all hell would break loose.

"Hey Rory," Dean said condescendingly.

'He just had to say something, idiot,' Rory thought.

Tristan was in a dilemma. He did not know what to do. Should he keep walking and keep his mouth shut because that's what Rory would want or beat the shit out of him for putting Rory through what he did.

"What? You can prance around town like a whore with Richie Rich, but you can't say hi to your first love?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

Tristan made a move towards him, but Rory held him back

"Bye Dean," she spat. "Come one Tristan let's go." Tristan followed.

"Yea that's right Accountant, listen to your little whore," Dean said.

That was too much for Tristan, how dare he call a girl like Rory a whore?

Tristan got in his face. "What did you call her?" he asked calmly, but fire could be seen in his eyes.

"You heard me," he smirked

"I did, I just want to confirm you're as stupid as you look, Bagboy."

"Sorry I loosened her up, but I just couldn't resist and trust me when I say that she's worth the wait," that stupid smirk was still on his stupid face.

Tristan was about to throw a right hook when Rory stepped in between and pushed Tristan away. "Please, don't," she whispered to Tristan.

He looked down at the girl before him and had no idea how to resist her, and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"So tell me Rory, is he what you expected to be in bed, or am I still your number one?"

Rory felt Tristan tense beside her; she looked at him and told him that she'd handle this.

Rory walked towards Dean and got in his personal space. "Sorry to break this to you, but all those rumors about Tristan being a sex-god at school aren't just rumors," she told him with a smirk of her own.

Dean's face fell. Rory was about to walk away, but he forcefully grabbed her arm. She gave him a challenging look; he was speechless. He cleared his throat and said, "Don't flatter yourself Bitch, you were nothing to brag about," he sneered.

Rory gave him a disbelieving look with her smirk still intact. "Remember that it was you who came back to ask me for some more, so I must be your number one in bed." With that said she got out of his grasp and walked over to Tristan, leaving a perplexed, fuming and embarrassed Dean standing like an idiot in the middle of the town's square.

Tritan snaked his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I'm proud of you, Mary."

Roy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"So that was Luke," Tristan asked, his nervousness slowly going away.

"Yup, that was the Gilmore Girl's coffee supplier."

"And Kirk was…" he was at lost for words.

"Kirk?" not sure how to categorize him herself.

"Good enough," he laughed. "But was it necessary for Miss Patty to pinch my ass, I honestly believe it will leave a mark."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. She was remembering Tristan's face when Miss Patty pinched him; it was a moment she will never forget.

"I couldn't believe your laughing at my dispense Mary," he said mockingly trying to glare at her.

"I'm sorry," she said stifling a laugh. "But you have to admit it was hilarious." At that moment, she once again burst out laughing.

"Yea that's right, laugh it up, go ahead laugh, that's the last time I fix your car," he said feigning seriousness.

Rory slowly stopped laughing, "Aww Tristan, I'm sorry, really… I am."

"Apology accepted," he smiled. "So is it alright that all those people saw you, are they going to tell your mom that you didn't go to school."

"They probably will, but so am i. my mom would be so proud of me. She might feel a little betrayed and hurt that I didn't skip school with her, but as long as I did it, she'll be happy." She explained to him.

"You mom sounds pretty cool, hopefully I get to meet her," he seriously said.

"Yea… she's the best, and you w ill definitely meet her," she told him. "Okay so, are you ready for the tour?" with a nod of his head she continued. "Well you just saw Luke's, that's where me and my mom eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's also where we get our endless supply of—"

"Coffee," he finished for her with a chuckle.

"Right! Good job Tristan you've been paying attention."

"You know me," he said blowing on his nails and wiping them on his shirt, "I try."

"Anyways," she said rolling her eyes, "let me show you the rest of the town."

* * *

"That was Starshollow," Rory told Tristan as they were coming up to the bridge. Tristan had been on his best behavior like he promised. He didn't judge any of the town's quirkiness and that meant a lot to Rory.

She took a seat at the edge of the bridge, with Tristan following her lead. "It was…charming, really," he said. He took a look at his surroundings, it was nice; the bridge was surrounded by water on both sides and there were scattered trees.

"This place is nice; calming," he said breaking the silence.

"Yea it is," she said agreeing with him.

"Do you come here often?"

"This place to me is like that place you brought me to, is to you."

"I get it," he said smiling.

They just sat there, the calmness surrounding them, starring at each other. They were pulling each other in. Slowly, they were inching closer, and closer and –

_Riiiiing!_

The ringing of Rory's cell phone brought them out of their trance.

"Hello?" Rory answered. Rory saw Tristan sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"Rory? Are you dying?" came Paris's voice from the other end.

"No, Paris why?"

"If you are not dying, why aren't you in school? Do you have any idea what's happened?" Paris asked clearly upset over something.

"No Paris is everything okay?" Rory asked concerned.

"Mr. Medina cancelled the project. The project that we have been working so hard on, he just cancelled it. Just because his mother is in the hospital for some type of surgery and he won't be in school for a week, he just cancelled it. He doesn't even postpone it. He cancelled it! Unbelieveable! "

"Paris I'm sure we'll do something else," Rory was trying to calm her down.

"I guess you're right. So where were you today?"

"Me? I um… my car was not working and I missed the bus," she stuttered.

"Oh… did you know that Tristan wasn't at school either? No that it's a shocker or anything."

"Tristan wasn't in school either?" Rory repeated looking at Tristan and smiling. Her smile must have been contagious because it madeTristan smile.

"Nope. By the way did he come to your house last night?"

"No, after your call, I called him and told him not to come, it was too dangerous."

"That was good thinking Gilmore."

"Thanks Paris, well I should get going. I will talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Alright bye Rory, and I still can't believe he cancelled the freaking project. How dare he!"

After hanging up with Paris, Rory turned to Tristan. "The project was cancelled. Something about Mr. Medina's mother going in for surgery. Paris was fuming," Rory explained to him.

"I don't mind. I'm not ready to be discovered with my acting talents," he smirked.

"Ego much?" Rory asked while getting up from her seating position.

"Aww Mary, you know you love my ego?"

"Love? Hate? What's the difference nowadays?"

"True," he said while getting up. They began making their way back to the crapshack.

"So today was fun; I enjoyed seeing the town that you love and care for."

"I have to admit it was fun," Rory said. "You're not so bad after all."

Tristan's heart soared, he might have a chance after all, "Why thank you Mary," he said showing off his pearly whites.

The rest of the walk to the house was spent talking about each other and their families. They learned things that they never imagined about one another.

When they arrived at the house, they stopped at Tristan's car.

"Well I guess I should get goin," he said.

"Yea…okay."

"So I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"Of course."

"Of course," he repeated rolling his eyes. "Cant wait to get back can ya? Anyways thank you for playing hooky with me today Rory Gilmore."

"Thank you for the invite, Tristan Dugrey."

"I must say it was one of the best ideas I've had in a while," he smiled.

"Hopefully there will be many more to come," she blushed.

Tristan smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He pulled away and said, "Bye Mary."

"Bye," she was floating.

Tristan got in his car and went home.

Rory did all she could not to make her way inside skipping like a fool, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Once inside she called her mom and told her everything.

* * *

AN: this chapter is complete, more TRORYNESS again which means more reviews again.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Vivi


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Friday. It had to be the best day of the week. There should be no doubt in anyone's mind. It was the last day of the school week and it was also the beginning of the weekend, a full two days off from school.

Rory Gilmore walked into school with a smile on her face; this was rarely seen. Today seemed as if it were going to be a good day. She woke up before her alarm clock and was able to drink four amazing cups of coffee. Her mom called saying that she was going to be home on Saturday. She also drove her car to school today; thanks to Tristan.

Tristan. Yesterday had been a good day. Even though she couldn't believe she had gone through with it. Her, Rory-bookworm- Gilmore skipped school with Tristan-King of Chilton- Dugrey. Unimaginable.

She had to admit, she did have a good time. Rory was now looking forward to seeing him. He's probably at her locker, waiting for her…looking sexy…as usual.

Rory made her way to her locker. When she turned the corner she froze. Tristan Dugrey was definitely at her locker, just as she thought. But she never would have thought that he would be kissing Summer.

Devastated. Devastated is what Rory was. She was so disappointed. How could she have been so stupid as to think Tristan actually wanted her? That was a mistake that she would not repeat…right now she had to look past this.

Keeping her head high, she proceeded to her locker. As she was coming towards them, they broke apart. Rory made sure not to make eye contact. After getting the necessary items for her first period class she began to walk away.

"Rory!" She heard Tristan desperately yell for her attention. She continued to walk.

Unfortunately for Rory, she did not see the beginning of the two's interaction.

_**Five Minutes Earlier**_

Tristan was patiently waiting at Rory's locker with a stupid goofy grin on his face. That grin had been with him since yesterday. Yesterday was possibly one of the best days of his life.

As he was waiting for Rory, Summer walked up in front of him.

"Hey Tris, I missed you yesterday," she tried to seductively pout, if that was even possible.

"Summer," he said not wanting to be bothered.

"Well since you're here now, I can tell you what I had planned for us yesterday," she batted her eyes lashes.

"Too bad I'm not interested."

"Oh but you will, once I…" she latched her lips to his.

He just wanted her off. These weren't Rory's lips. These were too demanding and rough. Rory's were sweet, gentle, soft, and delicate.

Rory.

He pulled away from her, giving her a disgusted look.

To his right he saw Rory at her locker…ignoring him. When she walked away, he desperately called her name.

"You want her?" Summer asked disgusted. "She can't do what I do," she said traveling a finger down his chest.

"Probably better," he sneered. He was going to go after Rory, but Summer grabbed his arm.

"Tristan—"

He cut her off. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?!" he yelled. "You probably just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

He once again begins to walk away. She touches his arm to get him to come back. "Don't fuckin' touch me!" he yells at her. "Stay away from me."

* * *

The rest of Rory's day was spent avoiding Tristan. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, she packed up her stuff and bolted out of class. She didn't even stop at her locker, out of fear of Tristan being there.

She was in the courtyard when she felt someone grab her arm. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Tristan. Only he can make her feel as if she were on fire.

"Rory, please," he pleaded.

"What do you want Tristan? What could you possibly have to say?" she asked, her anger slightly showing through.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Why?" students were slowly lining up for the show.

"Because you didn't see what actually happened."

"It doesn't matter because I don't want to hear it," she said and began to walk away.

"You don't want to hear the truth?" he said.

"What does it matter? You kissed Summer!"

More students made their way to seeing the two fight.

"She kissed me!"

"Like it matters!" with that said she once again began to walk away.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he suddenly asks.

She turned around, "I am not—"

"Yes you are," he cuts her off. "Just when we get something started, you tear it down! You're scared."

She looked at him, "I hate you." She went to her car and left, leaving a heart broken Tristan standing there, alone with half the Chilton population.

Tears formed in his eyes from her words. She hates him… and why wouldn't she. He needed to get away from these people starring at him. He left the scene of his heart break.

* * *

She hates him. She thinks she hates him because he's right. She is scared. The feelings that he makes her feel with just looking at her scare her.

She doesn't hate him; he just hurt her.

Without knowing it, she hurt him too.

How could Fridays possibly have become the worst day of the week?

* * *

AN: they fought :( Don't worry it will get better, just give it time.

Please give me your input by REVIEWING!!! Please oh please! I'm begging!

Vivi


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been two weeks since Rory last talked to Tristan. In those two weeks Rory had tried to talk to him but failed miserably. Either he now hated her or she just wasn't trying hard enough. She just prayed that the reason was because she wasn't trying hard enough.

When she would see him in the halls she would attempt to make eye contact but he would continue to walk past her while looking straight ahead. Rory would call his name but he would pretend not to hear her.

The smart thing for Rory to do in this situation would be to go up to him and physically make him listen to her. But if she did that, what exactly would she say; she had no idea. She had hurt him, it was obvious… but she was hurting too and did not want to get hurt again.

Today was the last day of school and Rory had just finished her last final and was heading to her car when Madeline walked up to her.

"Hey Rory," she smiled.

Rory like Madeline; she was nice and always seemed to look on the bright side of things. In other words, she was always happy. "Hey Mads, so happy finals are over."

"I know, they are so stressful… and what better way to relieve stress…?"

"Have sex?" Louise suggested coming up next to the two girls.

Rory had to smile and shake her head. Louise was definitely the more sexual of the two, but she was still a good person.

"Well…yea but I was thinking of a small get together," Madeline said.

"Small get together?" Rory asked, not believing her.

"No, I am dead serious, there will be a small gathering at my house this Saturday. When I say small I really, honestly, truly mean small. No more than eight people. And you have to be one of them, Rory." Madeline said.

"I don't know…" Rory said unsure.

"Oh come on you've been study for months straight, you need to loosen up a bit, and this get together will do the trick," Louise said.

"Please," Madeline gave Rory her puppy eyes.

Thinking it over for a minute Rory said, "Okay sure, only if it really is a small gathering."

"It is I swear," Madeline replied.

"Okay then, I will be there. Saturday?"

"Yes at seven," Madeline told her.

"Ohhh I can't wait," Louise said with a smirk.

"So I will see you guys on Saturday at seven."

They both nodded their head.

"Alright I'll see you then."

"Bye," Madeline and Louise said together.

Rory waved at them and made her way to her car.

'What did I just get myself into?' Rory thought to herself.

* * *

"Mom!"

"You rang sweetie?" Lorelai said popping her head through Rory's bedroom door.

"Help." Rory stared at the clothes thrown on her bed. She had no idea what she should wear. Calling Lorelai was her only hope. "I don't know what to wear…you're a genius; help me please."

Lorelai examined the clothing she had to work with. Picking up a pair of blue jeans; hip-huggers, a navy cami and a white jacket Lorelai had decided on an outfit for her daughter to wear.

Rory's mouth hung open. "How do you do it?" she asked her mother. "I've been staring at those jeans and that top for the past twenty minutes. You come in hear and make it into an amazing stylish outfit… how do you do it?"

"It's a gift grasshopper, a gift that maybe someday you will acquire."

"Hopefully… hey wait. What shoes am I suppose to wear?"

"If you're able to find the white pumps you should wear those."

"Can you find them while I get dress and do my hair? Please?"

"I guess," Lorelai exaggeratedly sighed. "I'll go check the refrigerator." Lorelai left the room in search of the shoes.

Rory got dressed. She looked good. The jeans her mother picked out hung low on her hips and they fit her like a glove. The navy cami hung to the curves of her upper body and it had a modest low cut; perfect for Rory. The white jacket tied the outfit together.

"I can't find them," Lorelai yelled as Rory was curling her hair.

"Did you check in the stove?" she asked while fixing her bangs.

"I found them!" Lorelai shouted excitingly. She walked into the room and gave her the shoes. Rory slipped them on. Lorelai looked at her daughter, "Perfect!" Lorelai clapped her hands together. "You look absolutely perfect!"

"Thanks mom… are you sure?" she asked a little uncomfortable.

"Sweetie you look amazing! Work it!"

Rory smiled at her mother's antics. "I guess I should go."

"Perfect timing, you will be fashionably late."

Rory got her car keys and headed for the door. "Bye mom."

"Have fun kiddo!"

Rory walked out the front door and down the porch steps. She got into her car and made her way to Madeline's house.

'Let the night begin,' Rory thought.

* * *

Rory stood at the door to Madeline's house; it was too late to back out now…she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door swung open and there stood Madeline with an attractive guy. Rory remembers him from the basketball team, Matt she thinks his name is.

"Rory! You made it!" Madeline cheers.

"I told you I would," Rory said taking a step into the house.

"Oh I'm sorry. Rory this is Matt. Matt this is Rory," she introduced the two.

"Yea I know, she interviewed some of us guys from the team a while back," Matt said.

"Yeah… hey Matt," Rory said

He gave her a nod and a smile.

"Well come on lets get back into the living room, everyone else is already here," Madeline told her.

'Relax and be comfortable,' Rory told herself.

Walking into the living room, Rory's eyes immediately locked with a pair of blue ones. Tristan. She'd figure he'd be there, but she wasn't sure. Too late to back out now, she had to make the most of it. Rory broke eye contact and went to go say hi to Louise and Paris.

Madeline was not lying when she said there were not going to be more than eight people there. It was Madeline, Paris, Louise, herself, James, Matt, Tristan, and this guy named Eric.

"Hey guys," Rory said walking up to Paris and Louise.

"Damn girl you look hot," Louise stated.

"Thanks," Rory said a little embarrassed. Rory turned to Paris.

"Not one word Gilmore, or you will regret it," Paris threatened.

Rory smiled, "I was just going to say that you look nice."

"Oh…thanks," Paris said, feeling a little bad for over reacting.

"Alright, now that we are all here, we can really get this thing started," Madeline said turning up the music. She then walked over to the group of girls. "Take this off Rory," she said referring to her jacket. After the jacket was off she tried to pull her to the middle of the room to dance.

"Oh no Mads, I don't dance," Rory protested.

"Sure you do, come on."

"Yea go girly, make these boys drool," Louise said with a smirk.

Rory took a deep breath and went with Madeline.

The song changed and Pretty Ricky's "On the Hotline" came out of the speakers. Rory and Madeline began to dance, easily catching the attention of the guys. Rory swayed her hips to the music, easily getting into the rhythm.

"Can't let moves like that go to waste," Eric said to Tristan. Tristan clenched his jaw and says nothing as Eric makes his way over to Rory. He watched as he asked her to dance and she accepted. They began to bump and grind to the music.

The two continued to dance, Rory could feel his eyes burning into her, she gathered the courage and locked eyes with him. She continued to dance; swaying her hips to the music, grinding up against Eric, making sure not to lose eye contact with Tristan. It was almost as if what she was doing with Eric was meant for Tristan.

Tristan, slightly, was getting hard, this girl was incredible sexy and she didn't even know it. So innocent and beautiful…too bad she hated him.

He looked away from them and made his way over to James.

She had to talk to him…it was now or never, she wanted Tristan in her life. She excused herself from Eric and made her way over to him.

The two guys were talking about sports; how typical, but then James asked Tristan when he was leaving.

"Monday morning man," Tristan told him.

"That sucks dude."

"The old man says I need to straighten up, so its Military school for me," Tristan says running a hand through his already messed up hair.

Rory grabbed Tristan's arm, ignoring the sparks, and turned him around, "You're leaving?"

"Eavesdropping? Now Mary that's not nice," Tristan said mocking seriousness. 'Is it possible that she actually cares?' Tristan thought.

"Cut the crap Tristan. What did you do to get sent away to military school?" Rory asked, slightly annoyed and angry.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"You had to have done something to make your father want to send you away," she said.

"I didn't do anything. I supposedly haven't lived up to the Dugrey name. Winning the championship and being top in my class obviously isn't enough for him so he is sending me away to become a man," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"That doesn't make any sense," she says.

"Its my father, nothing makes sense with him."

"You were just going to leave without telling me?"

"I figured you wouldn't care, actually, you should be thrilled knowing that someone you hate will no longer be in your presence," he told her matter-of-factly with a bit of an attitude.

Rory looked away, "I don't hate you Tristan."

Tristan stared at the girl in front of him. She didn't hate him? She didn't hate him. He might have a chance…but he was getting sent away. At times he really hated his father.

"You don't hate me?" he had to make sure.

"I could never hate you," she told him looking at him.

He took a few steps towards her, enveloping her in a hug. She returned the hug smiling.

"So we're good?" he asked

"We're good."

"Aww everyone they're good," James announced to everyone in the room with a playful smile on his face.

"Shut up man," Tristan said lightly punching his friend.

"Guys," Rory shook her head.

"Girls," James and Tristan said together mimicking her.

Rory took a seat on the couch with Louise and Paris while James and Tristan sat on the floor in front of that couch. The others sat near by.

"Okay, now what's a get together without playing truth or dare?" Madeline asked everyone with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh yes!" Louise cheered.

"Oh great," Paris groaned.

"Come on Paris, it'll be fun," Rory said. "I'm in."

"Mary's in, I'm in," Tristan said.

Slowly everyone agreed to the game.

"Good. I have decided not to use alcohol for the shots, instead we will drink cranberry juice." People gave her a confused look. "Have you every tried downing cranberry juice? Well let me tell you, it's not as simple as it looks."

People just agreed with her craziness. "Okay so the rules are you get two shots. You are only allowed to pass up one dare and one truth, if you decide to pass, you take a shot. Simple? Okay lets get started!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Okay I guess I'll start," Madeline said, "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ohhh, okay, I'll give you an easy one. Take off your shirt and show us sexy body," she said.

All the girls cheered.

"You girls are animals," James said with a smile while taking his shirt off.

The boy sure was eye candy.

"Alright, my turn, you girls got your treat, now I thinks it only fair that the guys get theirs," Eric said. "Rory truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Take off your shirt."

'This guy has some nerve,' Tristan thought.

Rory looked around, she had to show them that she wasn't scared. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. The guys began to shout and cheer, all but one. Tristan looked at his Mary and smiled, he didn't think she had it in her. But she proved him wrong.

The game continued, some asked for truth and others asked for dare.

"Okay my turn," Louise said. "Rory, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite place in the world?"

Rory thought about this, should she tell these people that her favorite place was with Tristan? No. She took a shot.

"Sorry guys that stays with me," she said while looking at Tristan.

Once again the game continued, everyone had used all of his or her shots except for Tristan and Louise, Rory had one shot and if she wanted she could pass up a dare.

"Madeline, I dare you to kiss Matt," Louise said, her smirk intact.

"But you didn't even ask 'truth or dare'? Paris said.

"It doesn't matter," Madeline said, making her way over to Matt and kissing him fully on the lips. Madeline pulled away but Matt pulled her back and deepened the kiss. Of course all the guys cheered for their boy. As the kiss slowly came to an end, Louise asked Rory if she wanted truth or dare.

"Dare," Rory replied.

"I dare you to make out with Tristan."

"Oh come on Louise, couldn't you have asked that after she passed up a dare, she's going to pass this," Tristan said.

Rory looked at him, "You don't think I'll do the dare?" Rory asked challenging him. All eyes were on them.

"I don't think you'll do the dare," he stated.

Rory got up off the couch and stood in front of Tristan, who was sitting on the floor. She straddled him. "Still don't think I'll do it?" she whispered, inches away from his lips.

"I'm … having doubts," he swallowed.

Rory got so close to him that their lips were practically touching, "What would you do if I passed?" she asked him.

Tristan's eyes closed. "I'd probably died."

Rory slowly pressed her lips to his, she licked his bottom lips asking for entrance that he quickly granted. His hands went to her hips holding her close. Their lips moved together as their tongues glided along each other.

Rory's hands were around Tristan's neck softly stroking the hair at his nape; sending shivers down Tristan's spine. One of his hands rested on her hip, his other hand traveled up and framed her face. Tristan was in heaven.

Rory sucked on his lower lip and gently bit down, causing Tristan to moan. In response, he began to slowly run the hand on her hip, up and down her shirtless back, causing Goosebumps to appear. Their tongues continued to battle for control, soon oxygen became necessary.

They broke apart panting and stared at each other. "I couldn't have you die," Rory whispered. She slowly got off his lap and took her seat back on the couch. Rory looked around the room, all eyes were on her; she was no longer a 'Mary'.

Madeline cleared her throat, "Okay well the game has obviously come to an end… let's dance," she said trying to lighten up the mood. She grabbed Matt and began to dance. Louise followed her by grabbing Eric and danced. The second most shocking event of the night would be when Paris grabbed James and began to dance with him. On record, nothing would top Rory and Tristan making out.

* * *

The night slowly came to an end. Rory said to good-bye to everyone and promised to keep in touch with the girls. Tristan offered her to walk her to her car.

"So tonight was…interesting," he said with a smile on his face.

"Really? But nothing interesting happened," she joked.

"Mary, you continue to wound me," he joked. "That kiss…" he trailed off.

"Was great," she filled in for him. They both smiled. "So you leave Monday?" she asked her face saddening.

"Yea."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. It's up to my dad."

"Well do your push up, chin ups, whatever you have to do, and get back quick."

"Aww… are you gonna miss me Mary?" he playfully asked.

"Yes," she said looking him in the eyes.

Tristan became serious, "I'll miss you too." They both stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say. "I'll call you before I leave."

"Okay," she said. "I should be getting home."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," he opened the driver's door for her and waited for her to get in. "Bye Mare."

"Bye Tris," she said. He then shut the door. She put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the car. He took a few steps away from the car and waved at her. She waved back and drove home.

With both hands in his pockets he went to his own car and went 'home'.

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning when a knocking at the door woke the Gilmore Girls up.

"Someone obviously wants to die," Lorelai stated only half awake.

"Who's at the door mom?" Rory asked coming out of her room.

"I don't know, but who ever it is, is going to die." Lorelai went to the door and swung it open. "Aww your too hot to die."

Tristan stood there, confused.

"Rory it's for you, he's too young for me," Lorelai said heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Tristan? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call," Rory said.

"Yea I know, but I needed to see you, I hope its not a problem," he said running a hand through his hair. Rory realized he does that when he's nervous or frustrated. It was cute.

"No, don't worry about it," she told him. Lorelai joined the two teens.

"So, your Tristan. It's finally nice to meet you. I'm Lorelai, Rory's beautiful, witty, smart, outgoing—"

"Mom." Rory warned.

"I'm her mother."

"Hi Lorelai, its nice to finally meet you too," Tristan said.

"He called me Lorelai! Did you tell him to call me Lorelai?" Lorelai asked her daughter. When Rory shook her head, Lorelai said with a smile, "He's a smart one, I like him."

Tristan smiled, Lorelai was everything Rory had said she'd be. Rory was lucky to have her.

"Well I will leave you two alone, hopefully this isn't the last time we'll see each other," Lorelai said.

"Hopefully," Tristan replied.

With a smile and a wave, Lorelai disappeared into the house.

"So… that was Lorelai?"

"That was my wonderful mother," Rory said.

Tristan turned around and looked at the car that was waiting to take him to the airport. "I guess this is good-bye," he said.

"Yea… you'll call me when you get settled?" she asked.

"Of course."

A few moments passed when Tristan said, "Well I'd kiss you good-bye, but I can't have you falling in love with me now that I'm leaving." He smiled at her. "Take care of yourself, Mary."

Rory returned the smile, "You too, bye Tris."

He turned around and made his way to the car that had to take him to the airport. With one last look at her he got in.

Rory stood on her porch, looking at the car drive off, looking at Tristan drive out of her life.

Hopefully it wasn't forever.

* * *

AN: He left gasp don't worry, this will end a TRORY. Please give me your input by REVIEWING!!! Please and Thank You!

Vivi


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

An: I just wanted to thank all of the people who read the last chapter and took the time to review…thank you it means a lot to me! Now enjoy the next chapter!

_Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you_

_What a Beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love_

It had been two months since she watched Tristan drive off to military school. He had called her when he had arrived, just like he promised. It's crazy how much she misses him. She never thought she'd miss him as much as she does now. Whenever he calls her, she is unable to hide the smile that makes its way up to her face.

It's usually Tristan that calls, but he had given Rory a number to call during a certain time if she really wanted to hear his 'sexy voice' (his words exactly). Rory dialed that number only a few times, and each time she did Tristan would tease her till no end, but she didn't mind, as long she got to talk to him. All in all, Rory missed Tristan and Tristan missed Rory.

She currently sat with her mother on their couch, stuffing their faces with junk food.

"Can you believe that in only three weeks summer will be over and you have to go back to hell?" Lorelai asked while stuffing a marshmallow in her mouth.

Taking a bite of her pizza Rory replied, "I know… but I'm excited to get new school supplies! Getting organized—"

"How are you my daughter? You know babies get switched all the time in hospitals… maybe that's what happened with you."

"There's a possible chance, but we have the same eyes and hair, we also have the same addictions. I am definitely your daughter."

"If you say so… marshmallow?" Lorelai offered.

Rory took a marshmallow, "Thank you." As she was eating the marshmallow, Rory slowly began to space out. Her mind was drifting towards Tristan. This has been happening often. But was pulled back to reality by her mother's hand waving in front of her face.

"You spaced out again," Lorelai stated, already used to her daughter's antics.

"Sorry," Rory said a bit embarrassed.

"The Greek God?" Lorelai asked referring to Tristan.

Rory nodded her head, looking at the gummie bears in her hand.

"Go to him," Lorelai suddenly said.

"What?" Rory asked completely confused.

"Go to him," she repeated. "Go to North Carolina and see him in military school. I'm sure they allow visitations. Go to him."

"I can't just show up there," Rory reasoned.

"Sure you can…Rory, go."

Just then Rory's cell phone rang, the name 'Tristan' appearing on the screen.

Smiling she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Mare, whatcha doin'?" came his voice over the phone.

"Eating what are you doin'?"

"Talking to you…obviously."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Obviously… are you doing your push ups and chin ups?"

"Definitely, I can't wait for you to see my even sexier body," Rory could tell he was smirking.

"I can't wait either," Rory said smiling.

"Mary, did you just flirt with me?" he asked pretending to be shocked.

"What if I did? Is there a problem?"

"Not at all… I like it!"

"You are such a guy."

"I know, but if you don't believe me I can always show you my—"

"I believe you!" she cut him off.

He laughed. "I have to go, this guys has to use the phone. I just called to see how you were doing. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Of course, bye Bible Boy."

"Talk to you soon Mare."

After hanging up the phone, Rory was met with a smiling Lorelai.

"Rory and Tristan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Satan pushing a baby carriage!" Lorelai cheerfully sang.

"You are such a kid," Rory said rolling her eyes.

Lorelai began to make kissing sounds.

"Mom!"

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently smiled.

Silence settled around them but Lorelai broke it. "Go to him."

Rory thought it over. She really wanted to see him. She wanted to see his smile, his eyes, his buzz cut, and his new sexier body.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to North Carolina."

"That's my girl!"

"I'll get the information tomorrow…but tonight we eat!" Rory declared.

"We eat!" Lorelai agreed, picking up a chocolate donut and raising it in the air.

* * *

The next day Rory had gone to the Dugrey mansion to get the information to seeing Tristan. She needed to know the location of the school, and to find this out she went to go see Tristan's parent.

Rory walked up to the big wooden door and rang the bell. A few moments later, a maid answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she politely asked.

"Um… hi I'm Rory Gilmore and I was wondering if Mr. or Mrs. Dugrey were home?"

"No, I'm sorry but they are out of the country at the moment. Should I let them know you stopped by?"

"No that's fine… thank you though." Rory smiled and turned around and headed back to her car.

Great his parents weren't home…what was Rory suppose to do know. Actually she did remember Tristan mentioning his grandfather; he was very close to him. Unfortunately for Rory, she had no idea where to find him.

Richard and Emily popped into her mind. 'They should know where he is?' With that in mind, Rory put the car into drive and made her way to her grandparent's house.

* * *

"Rory! What a pleasant surprise! I hope everything is alright?" Emily said upon opening the door.

"Hi Grandma. No everything is fine," Rory assured her while hugging her. "I actually came to ask you for a little favor. Is Grandpa home?"

"No he is away on business. What do you need to ask me?" Emily asked while taking a seat on the couch, Rory soon followed.

"Well… I have this friend, and he was sent away to military school and I wanted to pay him a visit. But his parents are out of town and I can't get information that I need, but then I remembered that he is close with his Grandfather and I'm sure he can give me the details that I need," Rory explained.

"Your friend…is it Tristan?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know him."

"Oh yes I know him, quite a fine gentleman. I like him." Emily said with a smile. "I can call Janlen for you if you want."

"No that's okay Grandma, I actually want his address so that I can speak to him in person."

"Okay, hold on a second while I go get it for you."

"Thank you Grandma," Rory said to Emily's retreating back.

A couple of minutes passed before Emily returned. When she did returned she had a white piece of paper with Janlen's home address. "Here you go," Emily said handing the piece of paper over to Rory.

"Thank you so much," she said while hugging her Grandmother.

"Your welcome Rory, and I hope you and Tristan have an amazing reunion," Emily said with a wink.

Rory just smiled while being lead to the front door.

"Okay bye Grandma."

"Goodbye Rory," she said with a wave.

Next stop: The Elder Dugrey Mansion

* * *

Rory was nervous as she stood at Tristan's grandfather's front door.

'Why am I so nervous, this is no big deal…just ring that stupid doorbell!' Rory told herself.

Taking a deep breath she pressed the button. Moments later she was met by a maid.

"Hi my name is Rory Gilmore and I was hoping to speak with Janlen Dugrey," she politely said.

"Sure, right this way miss," the maid said. She then led Rory to the patio where Janlen sat reading a book.

"Sir, a young lady is here to see you," the maid notified him.

He looked up from his book and said, "Why yes there is. And who might you be miss?"

Rory noticed that the maid had left. "I'm Rory Gilmore, I'm a friend of your grandson, Tristan."

"Gilmore? Richard and Emily's granddaughter? They speak highly of you…what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be able to give me the address to the military school that Tristan is currently attending. I wanted to go and visit him," Rory explained.

"Are you currently seeing my grandson?" he asked.

Rory blushed, "No we are just friends."

With raised eyebrows Janlen said, "Just friends? Why that must be a first for Tristan."

"There's a first for everything," Rory lightly smiled.

"I agree with you on that one," he laughed. "Can you wait a minute while I got get what you are looking for?" he politely asked.

"Of course, take your time."

"My grandson did good," Rory heard him say while he walked away. She just smiled.

When Janlen came back he gave her all she needed to know.

"Thank you so much Mr. Dugrey, I appreciate."

"You're welcome dear, and please call me Janlen," he said.

"Thank you Janlen. If by any chance you talk to Tristan, can you please not tell him about this, I was hoping to surprise him this weekend."

"This is our little secret," he smiled.

"Thanks again, but I should get going."

"You're welcome, come I will let you out."

He led her through the house and back to the front door; he opened it for her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Rory."

"The pleasure was all mine Janlen, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"I'm counting on it," he smiled. "Alright well, enjoy your visit to North Caroline."

"I will, bye," she said waving. She then got in her car and went back to The Hollow.

* * *

Rory had left Starshollow and arrived at North Carolina. She was excited to see Tristan, yet nervous at the same time. Hopefully he'd be just as excited to see her.

She had talked to one of the Generals there and he had told her that the weekend was the student's time off. So mostly likely they'd be in the rec room or in their dorm rooms. Rory decided to check the rec room first because the number Tristan had given her was for the rec room.

When she got there she saw him, he was currently bent over the pool table trying to make a shot. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. The phone rang and she watched as some guy answered it.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Yes, can I please speak with Tristan?"

"Sure hold on a sec.,"

Rory watched as the guy called Tristan over and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" came Tristan's sexy voice that sent shivers down Rory's spine.

"Hey Tris."

She saw him smile, "Hey Rory what are you up to?"

God did she love his smile, "Oh you know, same old same old," she vaguely said.

Tristan laughed.

"You know, I have to agree with you… your body did get sexier," Rory said.

"What?…How?" Tristan asked confused.

"But unfortunately that uniform is covering up all of your assets."

"Rory?" he asked as if to find out where she was getting this.

"But I must admit, your ass looks good in those pants."

"Rory, where are you?"

"Turn around and you'll find out," she said with a smile.

_Larger then the moon, my love for you  
Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine_

_What a Beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything all right  
My beautiful love_

When he turned around he put the phone down and made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug and gently picked her up. As he was putting her down he asked, "What are you doing here," truly amazed.

"I came here to see you, but I guess you don't want me here…" she began to walk away.

He grabbed her arm a pulled her back so that she was flush against his body, "Don't you dare," he softly threatened with a smile.

"Yo, Dugrey, who's the girl?" asked a guy who was accompanied by another guy.

They pulled apart, but he kept an arm around her waist. "Hey guys this is Rory, Rory this is Alex and Max," he introduced them.

Rory said hi but they acted a bit rude towards her. "Tris, your friends don't seem to like me very much," she said to Tristan pretending to pout.

"I noticed. What's up guys," he asked them.

Alex and Max looked at each other. "Well you see," Alex started, "you kept talking about this girl named Mary and then this girl Rory comes along—"

"You're hot and all…don't get us wrong," Max interrupted.

"But, Tristan really seems to be into this Mary chick," Alex continued, but stopped as he saw Tristan blush and Rory laugh.

"What?" Alex and Max asked together.

Rory turned to Tristan and noticed him blushing, "Alert the presses this might be the first time anyone has witness Tristan Dugrey blush!" she said. "I think you should reintroduce us," Rory suggested.

"I think so… Alex, Max this Rory…a.k.a Mary," Tristan finished.

The two boys looked at each other as the information settled, "Ohhhh…" they both said.

"Nice bro," Alex said referring to Rory.

"She's hot," Max commented.

"Thanks," Rory said, slightly blushing.

"Who's blushing now," Tristan smirked.

"But that's normal for me," she argued. Tristan just smiled.

"Yea, Yea," Tristan says. A few seconds later he askes, "So are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Rory's stomach grumbled, "Airplane food sucks," she says.

They guys laughed, "There's this really good place in town we can go to," Max suggested.

"Wait… your allowed to leave school ground?" Rory asked confusion written all over her face.

Tristan couldn't help but smile, "Yea, but it all depends on your grades and behavior," Tristan explained. "There is also a curfew, and this is only allowed on the weekends."

"I guess that's not so bad," Rory said.

The guys shook their heads indicating that the situation wasn't so bad.

"Okay well… I'm starving—"

"We need food… and quick!" Tristan exaggerated.

* * *

Alex and Max stared at her with gaping mouths, completely stunned with Rory's ability to eat.

"Wow…" Max trailed off.

"Where does it go?" Alex asked.

"Oh my god. You guys are still on the subject?" Rory asked pretending to be annoyed. "What does it matter, have you seen how much you guys eat?"

"But we're guys," Alex reasoned.

"Uh-oh," Tristan said while looking back and forth between Alex and Rory.

"Are you saying girls can't eat?" Rory asked a bit offended.

"No, they should just stick to light foods, to keep them in shape," Alex tried to explain.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, what I'm saying is—" Alex couldn't defend himself, because Rory cut him off.

"What you're saying is that girls can't eat REAL food without getting fat so they should stick with a small salad. That or they should starve themselves. I'm sure you'll make a great boyfriend," sarcasm could be heard in her voice. After her little rant, Rory turned to a grinning Tristan, "Can you believe him? Unbelievable," she said while shaking her head.

"Dude, do you need some aloe to go with that burn?" Max asked Alex while laughing at him.

Alex glared at him and then turned to Tristan smiling, "You weren't lying… she's something else."

"I told you," Tristan told him.

"Please enjoy that burger," Alex said while putting his hands up in a truce.

"Thank you," she said while taking a bite. After swallowing she added, "You weren't lying when you told me over the phone that Alex was an arrogant sexist know it all," she said to Tristan.

"Hey!" Alex shouted.

"That he is, that he is," Max said laughing.

Tristan raised his hands in defense, "I only speak the truth."

The four teens continued to talk and when they were done eating they headed back to the boys dorm room.

"So you three share this room?" Rory asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yup this is the common room, and there are three bedrooms," Tristan explained while taking a seat next to her

Rory looked around taking in her surroundings, "It's nice, I like it," she said.

"Yea, so do we," Max said.

"So, when does your plane leave?" Tristan asked, sadness filling him; knowing Rory was going to leave.

"It leaves at ten."

"Why so late?" Alex asked.

"It was either ten or seven, and I wanted to stay for as long as possible, so I booked the ten o'clock flight," she explained.

"Aww you hear that guys, she wanted to stay as long as possible," Tristan teased while wrapping his arms around her. She just smiled into his embrace.

"Okay, okay… enough," Rory said blushing. Wanting a change in subject she asked, "So have you guys been up to in this place?"

The guys retold stories of their time in military school. Most of the stories were of mischief that they caused. Rory listened, enjoying what they were saying. She was also enjoying Tristan's arm around her.

* * *

"The cab should be here in ten minutes," Alex notified Rory.

"Thanks Alex," she said.

"No problem."

"Come on we'll walk you out," Tristan said while wrapping his arm around her waist.

They reached the main entrance of the school and waited for the cab to arrive.

"Well it was great to finally meet you Rory," Alex said.

"Yea it was, you're alright," Max said.

"Thanks… I think," she said. "It was great meeting you guys too."

The cab arrived to take Rory back to Connecticut.

After hugging Alex and Max good-bye she stood in front of Tristan.

"I'm glad you came," he told her.

"Me too."

Rory looked at the cab, "I guess I should go," she said.

"Yea," he sadly said.

They tightly wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. When they pulled away, Rory walked towards the cab. Halfway to the cab she stopped and turned around. She made her way back to Tristan and passionately fused her lips to his.

Like the rest of the kisses they shared, this one was just as mind blowing. Their tongues entered familiar crevices, caressing one another. They never realized how much they craved one another, how much they yearned to feel what they were currently feeling. The passion, the heat… it's real and they were both feeling it.

The kiss became heated, but their lungs needed oxygen. When they pulled apart, they rest their foreheads together. "That was for not kissing me good-bye when you left," Rory whispered. She gently pecked him on the lips and whispered, "Bye," before turning away.

"Bye," he whispered. He watched as she got into the cab and drove away.

The feelings Tristan was feeling before Rory arrived were returning. The feeling of loneliness, and sadness were slowly returning. He already missed her.

After they had stood there for a few minutes, Alex and Max made their way over to Tristan.

Max slowly rested his hand of Tristan's shoulder and said, "What are you doing here man?"

Confused Tristan asked, "What?"

"What he means is, what are you doing here, when you belong out there with her," Alex clarified.

Tristan looked at his two friends, not knowing the answer to the question, "I don't know."

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see a  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As is burns through me_

_What a Beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything all right  
My Beautiful love_

* * *

AN: It took me forever to write this chapter but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and I also hope you will all let me know by reviewing!

Vivi


	15. Chapter 14

AN: All of the people who took the time to review for last chapter… you know who you are… I just wanted to say thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Oh and by the way, the song from last chapter was "Beautiful Love" by The Afters.

The song in this chapter is "Wait for Love" by Matt White (great song… you should totally listen to it!)

Okay I'm done rambling on… read the chapter and REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 14**

_It's like a quarter to three.  
And I just can't sleep  
Cause I'm thinking of you.  
And all those times we cried.  
Did we really try?  
Now I'm dreamin' and blue. _

No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you baby, keep your head high.

I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait for you,  
I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait, will you?

When times are hard.  
I think of you.  
I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait for love.

"Have you talked to him?" the younger Dugrey asked his elder.

"Yes I have."

"Well…"

"Well…"

"Gramps! What did he say?" Tristan asked losing his patients.

"He said alright," Janlen simply said, not elaborating.

"Alright?" Tristan asked wanting more information.

"Yes."

"Gramps! Come on you're killing me here!"

"Your father said that he had received your progress report from the school. He is pleased."

"Okay…"

"Patients boy, patients." The elder Dugrey playfully scolded.

"Sorry," Tristan said.

"He said that he is allowing you to return back home and continue your schooling at Chilton, if and only if you continue with what you are doing now," Janlen finally told him.

Tristan couldn't help but shout out his excitement.

"There is no need to make a poor old man even more deaf, son," Janlen said after Tristan had calmed down.

"Sorry Gramps. You have no idea how much this means to me," Tristan told him.

"Just don't mess up."

"I won't. I won't get into trouble, I will keep my grades up—" Tristan began to explain but was cut off.

"What I mean is, don't mess it up with the Gilmore girl," Janlen said, a smile playing on his lips.

"How do you know about her?"

"She came by the house asking for the address to the military school," Tristan's grandfather told him as if it were common knowledge.

"And you didn't think to tell me that she had stopped by?" He asked, amazed his grandfather would keep something that huge from him.

"I was going to tell you, but she asked me not to," he said still smiling.

"So you betrayed your own flesh and blood of a grandson, for a girl you barely knew?" the younger one incredulously asked.

"Let me get this straight Tristan, if you were in my shoes, you would have told yourself that Rory had come to see me, event though she kindly asked to keep it between the two of you?" Janlen asked challenging him.

"Well… but… whatever Gramps," he stammered. "I'll let this one slide, but go against the family again, and you will realize that it was a big mistake," Tristan playfully joked.

"Sir, yes sir," Mr. Dugrey saluted.

"So when do I leave this hellhole?"

"A cab should pick you up tomorrow morning at nine o'clock to bring you back to this hellhole."

"Thanks again Gramps."

"Don't mention it my boy. I'll let you go, I assume you have some packing to do?"

"Of course I do. Thanks again, see you soon."

"Bye now."

After hanging up the phone with his grandfather, Tristan turned to Alex and Max.

"So you're leaving?" Max asked pretending to pout.

"Yup," Tristan beamed.

"Thank God, I couldn't take you anymore," Alex exclaimed. "Max, no more bathroom hog."

"Yes!" Max shouted.

"Whatever man," Tristan said while lightly punching Alex in the arm.

"But on a serious note, we're gonna miss you man," Max told him.

"Yea, it was great knowing you Tristan," Alex said.

"Whoa guys, I'm not dying," Tristan explained. "I'm going back home."

"Yea and back to 'Mary'," Max teased. Before he knew it, Tristan had thrown a pillow at him.

"Whatever you do man, don't fuck it up," Alex warned him.

"I know, I know," Tristan said understandingly. "I'm gonna have her… she's going to be mine," he said adoringly.

Max and Alex just looked at each other. "Ugh! You! Caveman!" Max grunted while pointing a finger at him. Alex just laughed.

"Dude, you got it bad," Alex told him.

"Don't I know it," Tristan agreed.

_And lookin' in my eyes,  
No more tellin' lies.  
Asking to much of you.  
And when you kiss my lips.  
Love is what I miss.  
Not knowing we'd be through._

_No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you darling, I won't cry._

_I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait for you,  
I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait, will you?_

_When times are hard.  
I think of you.  
I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait for love._

* * *

The following morning Tristan had gotten into the cab that brought him to the airport. He currently sat in his seat waiting for the plane to take off. In the mean time all that could be done was think.

Thoughts of Rory invaded his mind.

He'd be able to see his beautiful angel once again and hold her in his arms, and have his lips on hers…

He could hardly wait to see her and talk to her. Have her smiling and laughing. He wanted to be the guy in her life that would be there for her. If she gave him the chance, she would find out that he was the guy for her.

All that Tristan could do for the next few hours was close his eyes and think of Rory.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Tristan asked while stepping foot into his house.

"In the kitchen, honey," he heard his mother shout.

Walking into the kitchen he saw his mother sitting at the table. Once she saw him she got up and made her way over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad your home Tristan."

"It's good to be home, mom," he said looking around. "So, um, where's dad?"

"Your father is away on business. I swear all that man does is work," she told him. "Are you hungry? I could have Maria whip something up for you?"

"No its fine, I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack," he told her and began to make his way upstairs to his room.

"Tristan?" his mother called him.

"Yes," he asked turning around.

"I really am happy you are home," she sincerely said, with a sad smile on her face knowing that her and her son aren't as close as they should be.

He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug and whispered, "I know mom, and I love you."

When he pulled away he saw tears in her eyes, "I love you too, sweetie," she said smiling as tears of joy spilled out of her eyes.

"I'll be back down in a bit to fill you in on how military school was," he told her with a smile.

"I'll be here waiting," she said. Hope filled her; her and her son might have a second chance.

* * *

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai sang. "It's time for you to go to hell!"

"I'm going, I'm going," she said. Before heading out she asked, "Can you get me a pop-tart please?"

"Will you be eating it in the car?"

"Yes…"

"But it will be distracting you, it is very dangerous. You should be focused on the road with both hands on the wheel," Lorelai told her in a grown up voice.

"Says the woman who applies her make-up while going sixty miles an hour on the free way."

Lorelai pursed her lips, "Take your pop-tart,"

"Thank you," she said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

"Yea and watch out for deers!" she shouted after the younger Gilmore girl.

"It's the other way around, they should watch out for ME," Rory yelled back.

Lorelai smiled and shook her head while standing on the porch, "Bye sweetie,"

"Bye mom," she said getting into her car.

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad," Paris said while standing at Rory's locker at the end of the day.

"I have to agree with you Paris, the first day of our junior year at Chilton was not as bad as I thought it would be," she replied putting the unneeded books in her locker and shutting it. They began to walk out into the parking lot.

"Well tomorrow is another day," Paris said.

"Can't wait," Rory said sarcastically.

Paris smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Rory waved. Rory headed towards her car but stopped midway.

Leaning against her car was none other than Tristan Dugrey himself.

"Hey Mary," he casually said.

Rory quickly made her way over to him and latched her lips to his. Her tongue demanded entrance and he willingly obliged. He held her in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Tristan's hands slowly made there way to cup her face as Rory's hands went to Tristan's back to bring him closer to her; if that was even possible. The kiss continued to get heated, their tongues dueled each other for control, to let the other know the feelings that were in them; the passion.

But as quickly as Rory initiated it, ended it. Tristan searched her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," she said while backing away from him.

The kiss was amazing, Tristan was amazing… but what was she getting herself into. She couldn't do this; she was setting herself up for heartbreak.

"What? Why?" he asked hurt and confused.

"This," she said indicated the space between them, "its can't happen."

"Why not?" he needed to know.

"I can't," she said tears streaming down her face as she unlocked her car and opened the door.

Tristan gently grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him, "Rory I came back for you, I came back to this place to be with you," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"No one told you to do that!" she yelled.

"You did!" he yelled back.

"When?!"

"When you came to see me and gave me one of the best kisses of my life," he gently told her cupping her face.

"It doesn't matter, it wont work," she said, moving away from his touch.

"Fuck!" he yelled out of frustration. Taking a deep breath he moved closer to her, "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me, I want you to tell me that you have no feelings for me, that when I touch you…you feel nothing."

She couldn't lie to him.

"I have to go," with that said she got in her car and left. What she just did had to be done, she couldn't be with Tristan. Her feelings for him were too strong and too real… she wasn't going to get hurt again, so she left him standing there, alone, once again.

_Your eyes still gaze at me,  
Through pictures  
You could just be the one that got away,  
I looked down at the phone, it's the number  
Too many times a day._

_I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait for you,  
I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait, will you?_

_When times are hard.  
I think of you.  
I'll wait for love,  
I'll wait for love_

* * *

AN: Hey guys… you all probably hate me right now. And you're all probably wondering when are they going to get together… well let me tell you this… they will be getting together sooner than you think.

Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!

Vivi


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

He lay on his bed with his hands under his head acting as a pillow. He was replaying the scene that took place a few hours earlier; he didn't understand what had happened. It was obvious that Rory was lying, but couldn't grasp why.

Why had she said what she said? Why was she once again pushing him away? Why had she kissed him, but seem as if she hadn't? Why was he feeling so much for this girl, yet felt as if he was getting none in return?

As he thought about these questions, he thought about what Rory was doing?

Was she thinking of him?

* * *

"Mom I was an idiot!"

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't that bad," Lorelai tried to reason, but was failing.

"You should have seen his face; so sad and hurt… I felt so sick," tears slowly made their way down Rory's face.

Lorelai looked at the girl whose head was on her lap. Her daughter was slowly inheriting her commitment issues. She could not let this happen.

"Rory, honey, he's not Dean," Lorelai softly said.

Dean. Lorelai didn't know the entire story. She would find out sooner or later. Better sooner than later.

"Mom?" Rory said hesitantly.

"What's the matter Rore?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Rory took a deep breath and avoided eye contact.

"Dean – well he, I mean…"

"Rory?"

"I'm not a virgin."

Lorelai was silent.

"I mean he told me loved me and if felt good. It felt good to have someone like that in your life. We slept together and the next morning when I woke up he wasn't there. I didn't hear from in for a couple of days and the next time I saw him was when we saw him kissing that girl in the towns square." Rory gathered the courage to look at her mother, "Mom I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

"Were you guys safe?"

"Yes."

"Did you love him?"

"What's with that question?" Rory asked looking around the room, anywhere but Lorelai.

Confusion could be seen on Lorelai's face.

"I told Tristan the night of the funeral… he asked me the same thing you just did," Rory explained. "And no, I didn't say it back, so I didn't love him."

"You told Tristan?"

"I wasn't planning on telling him… it just came out," Rory quickly said.

"I hurts that you couldn't come to me Rory," Lorelai told her, hurt evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I was scared that you were going to be mad, and that you would hate me and that we would become like you and Grandma… I don't want us to be like that," Rory rambled.

"We're not like that, and we won't be like that, but we can't keep secrets from each other, especially, secrets concerning your virginity," Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

Rory smiled. "I love you mom."

"I love you too," Lorelai said, hugging her daughter.

"Are you mad?"

"No, just come to me next time… okay?"

"Okay."

A few moments of silenced passed. Lorelai was thinking about her baby girl and how she wasn't a baby girl anymore, she was a woman… and she was very proud of the woman she was becoming. Lorelai soon asked, "So… what are you going to do about Tristan?"

Sadly, Rory replied, "I don't know mom, I don't know."

* * *

Walking into school the next day, Tristan was the first person Rory saw. He was with a group of Chiltonites welcoming him back. He kept his eyes on her; when she walked past him, his eyes were on her. When she was at her locker, his eyes were on her.

He was burning a hole through her and he didn't even know it. She made the mistake of looking up and locking eyes with him. Rory couldn't look away; his eyes were captivating, they were drawing her in.

But they let her go when Summer walked up to him and placed her arms around him. He looked away from her and looked down at Summer. She whispered something in his ear, which made him smirk. Smirking he once again looked at Rory.

She didn't need this. Slamming her locker shut she went to class.

When Rory was out of sight, the smirk was wiped off his face, and disgust filled him.

* * *

At the end of fifth period, Rory went to her locker, unfortunately for her, if was being occupied at the moment.

There stood Tristan pinning Summer against the lockers, devouring her face.

Rory held back her tears, and tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Mind moving down a bit?" she asked annoyed once she had his attention.

Before Tristan could say something, Summer said, "We're busy come back in a few minutes," an eye-roll followed that statement. She began to once again kiss Tristan.

For the second time Rory tapped his shoulder.

"Like oh my god!" Summer exclaimed when Tristan pulled away from her.

"Move it now," Rory said.

"And what if we don't?" Summer challenged.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." Rory pretending to think that over, "Oh wait, never mind, that's not possible."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Summer asked offended.

"Yes," came Rory's simply reply. Rory turned to Tristan and said, "Get your slut and move out of my way."

"What's the problem, Mary?" Tristan innocently said.

Rory clenched her fists, "Don't call me that."

"Why not? Its true," Summer mocked.

Rory looked at Tristan but he avoided eye contact.

"Get out of her way before you regret it, Bitch," came Louise's voice from behind Rory.

"What are you gonna do about it, Slut?" Summer said.

"Look who's calling the kettle black," Paris deadpanned as she and Madeline joined Louise.

Louise got in Summer's face, "Do you really want to find out?"

Summer looked around nervously, "Come on Trissy, let's go."

With that said they left; Tristan feeling sicker and more disgusted than ever.

"You okay girly?" Louise asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine… thanks by the way."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

"You could have totally taken her Rory," Madeline said smiling.

Rory just laughed.

She finally was able to get the things from her locker. When she was done, she said bye to Madeline and Louise, who went to History, and her and Paris made their way to Algebra.

"Tristan's an ass," Paris suddenly said.

"Tell me about it," Rory said agreeing.

"But you're not exactly giving him a reason not to be."

"What?" Rory said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"The guy likes you… I mean really likes you, and all your doing is pushing him away and hurting him," Paris explained.

"I don't want to get hurt…again, Paris," Rory said looking at the ground.

"'Perfect love is rare indeed - for to be a lover will require that you continually have the subtlety of the very wise, the flexibility of the child, the sensitivity of the artist, the understanding of the philosopher, the acceptance of the saint, the tolerance of the scholar and the fortitude of the certain.' Leo Buscaglia," Paris explained.

With that said, Paris made her way to class, leaving a confused Rory in the middle of the hall.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home," Rory shouted once she entered the 'crap shack'.

"In my room," Lorelai called out.

Making her way up the stairs Rory asked, "What are you doing in your room?"

"Laying down."

"Why?"

"I realized that I am rarely in my room, except for when I sleep… but I'm sleeping so that doesn't count. In conclusion, I'm on my bed enjoying my room that I take for granted."

"That's great mom," Rory said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lorelai replied while scooting over, giving her daughter room to lie down also. "So Chilton was…"

"Horrible," Rory filled in. "Tristan acted like nothing happened between us. Oh! And he was making out with Summer in front of my locker."

Lorelai gasped, "No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"Did you say anything?"

"I told them to move down and then Summer got in our business and refused to move, so I told Tristan to get his slut and move, but she didn't listen. That's when Madeline, Louise, and Summer came and Louise told her off."

"Did they move?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"Yea after Louise kind of threatened her, but Summer threatened her first… in a way."

"And Tristan just stood there, not saying a word?"

"Yup… well… he called me 'Mary'"

"Huh."

"Yup."

They fell into a comfortable silence and stared at the ceiling. "Do you like Tristan?" Lorelai suddenly asked.

"Yes, no, well… yes but, its complicated," she tried to explain. "We want different things… we're so different."

"You know… he laughs, he loves, he hopes, he tries, he hurts, he needs, he fears, he cries. And I know you do the same things too, so you're really not that different, you two."

"Wow, my mom the poet… and I didn't even know it," Rory joked.

"Rory…"

"I know mom, but—"

"But nothing, if you like him, and he makes you happy, then get him back," Lorelai told her. "And I'd bet my coffee that you make him happy… so fix this."

"But he's with Summer."

"Rory, Rory, Rory, so young… so naïve. He doesn't want Summer, he wants you—"

"But how would you know?"

"Do not question my psychic abilities… just listen to them."

"If you say so…"

* * *

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending it's as much as i can take_

_and you're so independent_

_you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

Rory finished getting the books that she needed for her second period class. Shutting her locker she turned around and collided with another body. The body of course belonged to Tristan. 'Déjà vu,' Rory thought. She ignored him and continues to make her way to class.

"Can't say sorry," Tristan said causing her to turn around.

"Why would I," Rory tells him.

"What's your problem?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Was I not loud enough? Yes, Tristan, you are my problem," she snapped.

"Unbelievable," he said shaking his head and walking away.

She caught up to him and turned him around. "Me? Unbelievable? You have got to be kidding," she looked at him disbelievingly.

He tried to once again walk away, but she once again stopped him and made him listen to what she had to say.

"'I'm came back for you Rory, I came back to this place to be with you' does that sound familiar Tristan? If it does…it's because you said it," Rory told him. He looked at her while running a hand through his hair. "I never pegged you to be a liar… a man-whore, yes… but not a liar. You say you came back for me, yet you're with summer—"

"You pushed me away," he cut her off, slightly raising his voice.

"You know what? You were right I was pushing you away. It was because I was scared. You have no idea what you do to me Tristan, what you make me feel." She took a deep breath. "I just thought that I couldn't do it again, the sadness and the hurt that followed a heartbreak. I went through it once, and I don't want to go through it again."

"Rory—"

"I agree with you about our kiss, at the military school… it was also one of the best kisses of my life. Actually, all of the kisses I've shared with you have been the best of my life. It just sucks that I screwed everything up," Rory looked away before making eye contact again. "I'm sorry for everything, Tristan… and I hope Summer makes you happy."

Rory began to take a few steps backwards, "She wins." She turns around and leaves school ground, not able to face him after what she just said.

Rory's words rang in his ears… There was still a chance for him to make things right.

* * *

"Are you gonna stand there, like and idiot, or are you going to gather the courage to come and talk to my daughter," Lorelai told Tristan, breaking him out of his thoughts, while standing on the porch. He had been debating with himself on whether or not to knock on that door.

"I look like an idiot?" Tristan asked really wanting to know.

"Just a little bit," Lorelai honestly told him. "Is she driving you crazy?"

"Yes."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"In a good way of course," he quickly clarified. "I can't stop thinking about her. I love being around her and talking to her. Her smile is amazing. And when she came to see me in North Caroline, I knew I had to be with her."

"You love her," Lorelai stated rather than asked.

"Obvious?"

"To everyone but Rory."

"Figures."

"Just give her time."

Tristan ran his hand through his hair, "Can I talk to her?"

"Yea let me go get her."

As Lorelai made her way inside, Tristan took deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"Tristan?" her voice invaded his ears. "What are you doing here?"

He stood at the bottom of the steps of her porch. "I'm the guy for you Rory Gilmore, you need to know that and I am willing to do anything to prove that to you."

"Tristan—"

"I don't want Summer, Rory, I want you… its always been you and it will probably always be you," he made his way up to her so that they were face to face looking into each others eyes.

"Tristan I –"

"Be mine Rory… be with me."

Rory ever so slowly brought her lips to his in a gently, but promising kiss.

When Tristan opened his eyes, he was faced with a smiling Rory.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Yea," she confirmed.

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her, he kissed her with every fiber in his body.

When they broke apart he said, "You win."

Confused Rory asks, "What?"

"You win, not Summer."

She smiles and kisses him.

They were interrupting with Lorelai clearing her throat.

They broke apart, but kept eye contact.

"So are you guys together now?" she asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes," Rory answered still looking at Tristan.

"So if I asked you, Rory, one day how your boyfriend was doing, you would say…"

"I'd say Tristan was doing great," she answered finally facing her mother.

"And Tristan, what if I asked you how your girlfriend was doing?"

"I'd say Rory Gilmore is doing perfectly fine, now that I'm her boyfriend," he smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes at Tristan, causing him to smile and kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough!" Lorelai said exaggeratedly. "Well since you guys are together, I can finally eat, and sleep, and I will finally be able to think…"

"All right mom," Rory laughed at her mother's antics.

"Well I'll be inside watching the Titanic," Lorelai said.

"Be inside in a bit mom."

"Take your time though," Lorelai winked at her daughter, causing Rory to slightly blush.

"Bye Lorelai," when Lorelai left he turned to Rory and said, "Your mom is something else."

Rory smiled at him, "Your something else."

"Yes I am… but it's because of you."

He slowly leaned in for a kiss, which Rory happily welcomed.

Tristan had finally gotten his Mary. And that's all he needed.

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

_Why can't you just forgive me_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

* * *

An: There you have the next chapter! They are finally together! Yea! REVIEW and tell me what you thought!

The song was "Right Here Waiting" by Staind.

Vivi


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tristan had picked her up this morning for school. The idea of him going out of his way to pick her up was ridiculous, but the thought was sweet. The thought of Tristan brought a smile to her face. She felt like an idiot walking around school smiling… at least she was a happy idiot!

Her and Tristan had English next, so she went in search for him. He had told her that he would be outside in the courtyard… so that's where she went.

She spotted him nearby talking with a group of guys. Making her way over to him, she snaked her arms around his waist. Tristan stiffened but quickly relaxed when he realized that it was Rory.

Turning around in her arms he wrapped his around her and kissed her. At first it was slow and gentle, but soon they began to lose control.

The guys just stood there, not knowing what to do. James decided they had had enough so he cleared his throat.

They didn't hear him so he tried again, but it didn't work. Matt was one of the guys there so he pretended to cough, but nothing happened. "Yo, guys you gotta breathe if you wanna do what you're doing at a later time," he decided that he needed to say something; he couldn't have them die from lack of oxygen at such a young age.

The couple finally broke apart. Tristan looked down at a blushing Rory, "Hey Mare."

"Hi," she quietly said.

"Hi," the guys chimed in.

Rory and Tristan completely forgot about the guys, "Sorry guys," Tristan said, clearing his throat and keeping an arm around Rory's waist. "You all know Rory right?" A couple of guys nodded their heads. "Well this is Rob, Chris, Jake, and you already know Matt and James, oh and Eric," Tristan introduced.

"Hey guys," Rory greeted.

"So you finally got a hold of Dugrey?" Jake asked.

"Took me a while, but I did it," she told him.

"Better late then never," Tristan whispered to her.

"Hopefully now he won't talk as much about you," James said. "'Rory this and Rory that,'" James said pretending to be annoyed.

Rory looked up at Tristan and saw him blushing.

"Wow I have to notify Guinness's Book of World Records; Tristan Dugrey is blushing… again!"

The guys laughed and Tristan captured her lips with his, seeing this, the guys began to hoot and holler. "Who's blushing now," he whispered, as they broke apart, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Déjà vu," Rory said.

Tristan laughed and kissed her cheek. The group began to make their way to class, but Tristan stopped and pulled Rory flush against him and passionately kissed her once again.

"Alright you two break it up, break it up. You don't want to be late for class now do you?" Matt asked them. The couple came up for air, "Rory, don't let Dugrey corrupt you."

"I think it's too late," she told him smiling, putting her back against a locker and pulling Tristan close to her, putting her lips to his.

"We're too late guys," James feigning sadness, he told the group. "She was a sweet and innocent girl… a true 'Mary' might I say, and Dugrey went and put his paws on her and turned her into… into… into a Magdalene."

When Rory and Tristan broke away, Rory turned to the group and addressed James, "Aww James, I'm sorry you feel that way. You see… I was going to talk to Paris this period and I _was _going to put in a good word for you, but …" the bell interrupted what Rory was going to say next. "Oh the bell! Talk to you guys later," she sweetly said, walking into her English class.

Tristan was about to follow, but was stopped by James, "Do you think she was really going to put in a good word for me? Because if she was she would really be helping me in the Paris department," James told him in a low voice.

Tristan had to laugh, "I'll find out man… relax, alright?"

James nodded and went to class with the rest of the guys.

Tristan smiled and shook his head at his friend before entering the classroom.

* * *

Rory and Tristan were heading to his car, hand in hand, when James called out for them.

"Hey guys," he said. "Listen Rory, I'm sorry about what I said earlier today, it was stupid and I didn't mean it. To be completely honest with you, you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to Tristan, an—"

"James don't worry about it," Rory smiled.

"Yea?" Rory nodded her head. "Friends?"

"Friends," she confirmed.

"Stay away from my girl Jay," Tristan playfully warned.

"She's too into you, god knows why, to be into anyone else," he told him. "So Rory… um, I was wonder—"

"I'll talk to Paris for you," she said, already knowing where he was heading.

"Thanks," James said with a big smile on his face. "Dugrey, hold on to this one."

Wrapping his arms around Rory, Tristan said, "Oh don't worry, I will."

"Well I'm gonna get going, thanks again Rory, bye guys."

"Bye," Rory and Tristan said.

"You have no idea how happy you made him," Tristan told her while opening the door to his car for her to get in.

"I have some idea," she said getting into the car.

Closing the passenger door, Tristan made his way to the driver's side. Once he got in he started to car and left the Chilton parking lot and headed towards Starshollow.

Once they were on the freeway, Tristan turned on the radio. Journey's "Stone in Love blasted through the speakers.

"Those summer nights are callin', stone in love. Can't help myself from fallin', stone in love," Tristan sang along with the music.

Rory just stared at him, at lost for words.

He glanced at her, "What? You can't possibly tell me that you don't like Journey, they're classic!"

"I never said I didn't like them," she defended.

"Well join in!" Looking at her he began to sing the words once again with a huge smile on his face, "Old dusty roads led to the river, runnin' slow, she pulled me down--. Come on Mare… I know you want to," he coaxed keeping an eye on the road.

"You're insane," she told him turning to look out her window. Only a few seconds passed before she looked at him again. Now he was doing the air guitar along with the song; he was getting really into it. "Tristan! Keep your hands on the wheel," she told him. "You're going to get us killed!"

Replacing his hands securely on the wheel, he said with a smile," At least I'd die happy."

"Me too," she told him with a smile of her own.

"Oh the memories never fade away, Golden girl, I'll keep you forever," he loudly sang.

'What the hell,' Rory thought.

She joins Tristan in singing the chorus, "Those summer nights are callin', stone in love. Can't help myself from fallin', stone in love!"

"I knew you couldn't resist," Tristan told her smirking.

She just rolled her eyes and rested her head on the headrest, enjoying the ride.

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" Rory shouted entering her house, with Tristan soon following.

"In the kitchen!" Rory and Tristan entered the kitchen, "Hey you two!"

"Hey Lorelai," Tristan greeted.

"Bible Boy," she said. "Oh! Did you guys know that 'Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections?'"

"Mom… have you been searching on the Internet for memorable quotes?"

"No…" Lorelai said looking guilty. "Yes… but it was horrible it took me thirty minutes to memorize this 'memorable quote'. It's soooo much easier to memorize ones from movies," Lorelai pouted.

"No one told you to search quotes on the net to memorize," Tristan told her pointedly.

Lorelai glared at him, "Quiet you! Before you end up on my list,"

"Your list of sexy, intelligent, irresistible, young men?" Tristan rebutted with a smirk.

"You're quick with the come-backs," Lorelai stated.

"Yes I am," he said cockily.

"And cocky," she deadpanned.

"Unfortunately," Rory said.

"Aww Mare, what would you do without my ego?"

"I'd probably be able to breathe easier," she told him.

"Ouch!" Lorelai said.

Tristan enjoyed spending time with the Gilmore girls, but he had to cut this time short. "As much as I would love to stay and chat with you lovely ladies, I have to go, I promised my mom I'd spend some time with her today after school," he told them.

"Aww Rory! Your boyfriend is so sweet!" Lorelai said all giddy. "Hey Tristan, I bet 'you're the only guy that can make Rory's heart beat faster and slower at the same time.'"

"The Hot Chick?" Tristan asked while stepping outside onto the porch.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," Lorelai said raising her hands and shaking her head while heading back inside.

"I hope you know she is never going to let you live that down," Rory told him as she walked him to his car.

"I know, but I'm a man… I can handle it," he told her in a macho voice before placing a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was meant to be short and sweet, but that was clearly impossible with these two. Their kiss escalated to the point where a moan was escaped and oxygen was needed.

Breathing heavily, Rory said, "I guess you should get going."

"Yea," he kissed her lips.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," she told him stepping away from him.

"See you tomorrow Mary," with one last quick kiss on the lips he got in his car and made his way home.

When he was out of sight, Rory walked back inside and to the kitchen where her mother was sitting and drinking coffee.

"No glove, no love," was the first thing Lorelai said when Rory sat down at the table.

"Mom!"

"I understand Rory if you wanna have sex… I mean just look at the kid, he's a Greek God, so just be smart and be safe."

"Okay…" Rory said a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't thought about having sex with him?!"

"I have—"

"Ah-ha!"

"BUT, only when the time is right," Rory finished.

"Okay," Lorelai said ending the subject.

"Can we watch The Hot Chick? Since you said that quote, now I want to watch it," Rory asked.

"Yea its in the living room, I'll order the food."

"I'll get the living room set up."

* * *

The next day at school Tristan was waiting for Rory at her locker. He'd thought them getting together was all a dream, but when he held her in his arms and kissed her soft lips he knew it was reality.

Leaning with his back against the locker Tristan patiently waited. As he was waiting Summer struts her way over to him.

"Go away Summer," he told her without looking at her.

"Oh baby you don't mean that," she pouted.

Looking at her he replies, "Yes I do."

Frustrated she tells him, "I can't believe you're actually with her." Moving closer to him she whispers, "I know you still want me, and don't worry, when little Miss Goody-Goody won't give it up… I can be of service."

"Oh that won't be necessary," came Rory's voice from behind her with a smirk on her face. She moved between Tristan and Summer and kissed him soundly on the lips. When she pulled away, she turned to Summer and sweetly said, "but I'm sure he appreciates it. Right Tris?"

Tristan smiled at her boldness… he could get use to this, "Not really," he said pretending to think about it, "Hmm, No."

"Now… if you'll excuse us," Rory told her, facing Tristan once again she asked, "Where were we?"

Wrapping his arms around her he said, "I think right… about…here," and he kissed her.

Summer looked at the two disgusted, huffing she stormed off.

The couple was interrupted with a clearing of a throat… Paris's to be more exact. "I'm peachy keen that you two are finally together, but hold off on with the PDA, at least by my locker," she notified them.

"Sorry Paris, I guess we got a little carried away," Tristan said, keeping his eyes on Rory, as he went to lean on a locker. The girls opened their lockers and got the books they needed.

"You think?" Paris asked annoyed.

Rory just smiled glancing at Tristan, "Oh by the way Paris, I have to talk to you about something later," Rory told her shutting her locker.

"What about?" she asked interested in what Rory had to say.

"James." Rory said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"James?" Paris couldn't help the blush making its way to her cheeks.

"Does someone have a crush?" Tristan asked in a baby voice.

Paris's blush deepened, "Shut up Dugrey, or you won't be able to sexually please Rory!" she threatened.

Tristan laughed and a shocked Rory said, "Paris!"

"I'll see you in class, Gilmore," Paris told her before walking away.

Rory turned around and slapped Tristan on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked, slightly in pain.

"Why would you say that?" she asked him.

"What?"

"You just tortured her!"

"She got over it… its no problem," he said putting the subject aside while wrapping his arms around her once again.

Rory smirked, "Watch yourself Tris," he began to lean in for a kiss, but she backed away and got out of his hold, "you never know what I could do to torture _you_." Smirking she went to class.

"Your gonna be the death of me Mary," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

"So when he comes up to you, you are going to be nice and say something back, right?" Rory asked Paris walking out of their class.

"For the hundredth time… yes. I will be on my best behavior," Paris swore.

With a smile Rory said, "That's all I ask."

"So you think he likes me," Paris said shyly.

"No… I know James likes you," Rory told her. "He's a great guy, you guys will be great for each other."

"Thanks Rory, I mean it… thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

At the end of the day Rory decided she should tell James the good news. She knew that he had basketball practice; so she headed to the gym. Once she got there all the team members were lined up to start their drills.

As she was making her way towards the guys Tristan began to make his way towards her, "Hey Mare, came to see your very own basketball star in action?" he asked arrogantly.

"Actually… I'm here to talk to James," she told him sweetly.

"Ohhhh," was heard from the guys on the basketball team.

"Okay I see how it is. Fine, but when you need me and my sexy body, think twice before coming to me… go call Jaaames," he said pretending to mad.

"Aww Trissy are you jealous?" she asked, her voice covered with sugar.

Tristan snorted, "Of James? You're hilarious Gilmore." Tristan turned around and walked back towards the line, "Yo Jay, my girl wants to talk to you!" he shouted.

James jogged to Rory, "hey what's up," he greeted.

"Oh nothing… just that if you were to ask a certain girl named Paris out…she would definitely say yes!"

A smile spread across his face, "Thank you so much!" he walked over to her and gave a big hug. He then brought Rory over to Tristan, "Dude, your girl is a Saint!"

"Well… obviously. 'Mary'-Virgin Mary," Tristan said while playfully rolling his eyes. "She got you a date with Paris?" Tristan figured.

James nodded his head, "Do you think it will be okay if I invited her to the party on Friday night?" he asked

"That's perfect… you know first date, there will be other people, you guys won't be completely alone," Rory reasoned.

"You guys are going right?" James asked them.

"I'm in if you're in Mare," Tristan told her.

"Sure why not?" Rory said. "And if your date with Paris sucks, she has me to hang out with," she smiled.

"That's cold, Rory, real cold," James said.

"I'm just kidding, relax…you're a great guy, what could Paris possibly not like about you?"

"Well let's see, he's dumb, hideous, a horrible basketball player, doesn't know how to treat a lady—do I need to go on?" Tristan said, clearly pulling his friend's leg.

"Well I guess you and James are more alike than you think Tristan," Rory told him with a grin.

Tristan gasped, "How dare you, I am not hideous!" he declared. He then turned around and faced the team, "Hey guys! Do you think I'm hideous?"

The guys just laughed at him, but one said, "No Tristan you're sexy!"

Tristan faced Rory and James with a proud smirk, "See Rob thinks I'm sexy."

"And I think you should watch out for him," Rory said laughing.

"Well I should get the guys started on their warm-ups, you coming T?" James asked.

"Actually I was thinking Mary here could warm me up," he leered standing inches away from her.

"I could figure something out," she smirked inching closer to him.

"Make it quick," James said. "And thanks again for what you did for me involving Paris," James thanked her.

"Mmhm, no problem," Rory said distractingly looking at Tristan.

James just shook his head at them and went to start the warm-ups.

"Hi," Tristan said.

"Hi."

Ever so slowly Tristan descended his lips onto Rory's for a slow passion filled kiss. To the couple's displeasure, it only last a few moments because the guys had jogged their way towards them and took their captain away.

"Sorry Rory, but right now we need him more than you do if we're going to win the championship again," Matt said.

"No problem, I've had enough of him for one day," she told them grinning. "See you guys around."

The team had begun to run their laps and Tristan stood there smiling at Rory as she began to walk away, "Bye Mary."

She turned around smiling, "Bye Bible Boy."

Once Rory was out of the gym, Tristan ran to catch up with the rest of the guys.

"Can't stop smiling can ya, Dugrey?" Matt asked.

Tristan just laughed, "Life is good guys…life is good."

* * *

AN: Well there you guys go… the first chapter with Rory and Tristan as an official couple. I hope you all enjoyed! Now go REVIEW!

P.S. I don't know why, but every time I'm writing about James, Nathan from One Tree Hill comes to mind. So I guess James is James Lafferty…

Peace

Vivi


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Rory!" Paris shouted down the hall.

Upon hearing her name she turned around and faced a freaked-out Paris. "Paris what's wrong?"

"I hate you! You evil person!" she yelled at Rory, clearly frantic.

"What happened?"

"He asked me out…James asked me out! That's what happened!"

Rory smiled, "Well that's good. Its what you wanted."

"Yes but he asked to the party that's tonight! I said yes! What would I say yes? I don't party… I do the very opposite of party and that's not to party!"

"Paris you need to relax…breathe, good. Okay, I'm going tonight too. If you want you can come over and we can get ready together," Rory suggested.

"Really?" Paris began to relax.

"Really, come on, let's go," Rory said beginning to make her way to her car.

"I owe you big time Gilmore," Paris said getting into Rory's car.

"Don't I know it," Rory teased.

* * *

"Mom?! Are you home?" Rory shouted entering her home.

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen," Rory and Paris walked into the kitchen. "Oh! Hey Paris!" Lorelai greeted.

"Hi Lorelai."

"What's up kiddo?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Well there's this party tonight, and Paris is getting ready here," she vaguely replied.

"And…" Lorelai said, knowing there was more to the story.

Rory, not knowing is if was alright to tell Lorelai Paris's situation said, "And since she didn't have any 'party' clothes, she asked me if she could borrow something."

"And…"

"I got asked out!" Paris blurted out.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Lorelai triumphed.

"Help?" Rory asked.

"Well I don't know…you were trying to keep this from me—"Lorelai said, resting a finger on her chin.

"Please Lorelai… Help!" Paris said frantically. "I don't know what to do. James is really cute and he's captain of the basketball team! And this night has to go perfectly right because usually when someone hears the name Paris in the same sentence with the word date, jaws will drop, confused looks will cover faces, words like 'how' and 'why' and 'Quick, Bob, get the children in the minivan because the world is obviously coming to an end.' will immediately fly out of people's mouths—"

"Whoa… is there an off button?" Lorelai joked. "Paris relax, I'll help… come one let's go see what we can whip up."

"Thank you," Paris said gratefully.

* * *

"Ahh! You guys look amazing!" Lorelai said excitedly.

Rory had on a pair of blue hip-hugger jeans with a white spaghetti strap top that was covered with a black stylish vest. Black pumps tied the outfit together. Her hair was in a mid-high ponytail with a small poof, her make-up with lightly done with mascara to bring out her eyes.

As for Paris she was wearing a pair of stylish black shorts that showed off her legs with a gray stylish cami that had a black shrug-like jacket to go over it. Black peep-toe heels were at her feet. Her hair was down, and slightly curly. She looked perfect for James… he was going to die!

"Are you sure…aren't these shorts a little too short?" she consciously asked, tugging on her shorts.

"Stop it!" Lorelai said referring to her tugging on her shorts. "I said you guys look perfect… and I do not lie."

"Thanks mom, come on Paris we should get going."

"Oh… okay," Paris said nervously.

"Do you need to throw up before we leave?" Rory joked.

"No, I should be fine," Paris replied seriously.

Lorelai laughed, "Have fun you two, and be careful!" she shouted to the girls that were getting in the car.

They waved at her and made their way to the party.

* * *

As they arrived the party was in full swing. Music was blasting and people were dancing; having a good time. Tonight should be fun.

Rory spotted Tristan and James off to the side talking to other guys. She got Paris's attention and made their way over to them.

"Hello boys," Rory said.

Rory jabbed Paris in her side with her elbow, "Hey."

"Hey Paris you look great," James greeted smiling like a fool. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she responded shyly.

They walked to the dance floor to dance.

"Mary, Mary, Mary… looking sexy as usual," Tristan greeted Rory, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm," she said against his lips. "You look good too," she told him as she pulled away.

Lloyd's "You" blasted through the speakers. "Dance with me?" Tristan whispered in her ear.

Rory smiled and led him to the dance floor.

_Stop!...wait a minute  
The way you move that girl you done got my heart all in it  
And I just wanna be with you tonight (girl please)  
Imma playa yeah, it's true  
But I change the game for you  
I wanna see what it do_

Tristan stood behind her as she began to dance. Listening to the lyrics, she began to feel it. Moving to the rhythm she grinded into Tristan.

_Can I be for real?  
Dis is how I feel  
I'm in need of love  
So let's dip up out of here  
Ooohh ya just my type  
Everything's so right  
I just wanna chill  
Lets dip up out of here  
(Lets dip up out of here)_

Tristan tightened his hold on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Rory slowly moved her hands up and put them around his neck. They danced together; back to front, swaying, grinding, rubbing…against each other.

_I ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)  
I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)_

_(I) I admit it)  
Dis just ain't no game these just ain't words  
(That I'm spitting)  
If you could see the thoughts that's in my head (That's in my head)  
(I'm tripping)  
Imma playa yeah, it's true  
But I change the game for you  
I wanna see what it do (Oooooh)_

Continuing to dance to the music, Rory turned around in Tristan's arms, grinding her lower half to his, causing him to groan…causing her to smirk.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear.

Putting her arms around his neck she told him, "I try…" she kissed him.

_Can I be for real?  
Dis is how I feel  
I'm in need of love  
So lets dip up out of here  
Ooohh ya just my type  
Everything's so right (so right)  
I just wanna chill  
Lets dip up out of here  
(Lets dip up out of here)_

_I ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)  
I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa  
(She's fine too but I want you)_

_The song slowly came to and end, and the_ couple still had their lips together. When they came up for air, they walked out of the dancing area and took a seat with some of Tristan's friends.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Gilmore," Jake told her.

Rory just blushed and Tristan wrapped his arms around her, "Neither did I," he whispered.

"There's a lot I can do that you don't know about," she leered.

Tristan hid his shocked expression, "Care to show me?"

"Patience, grasshopper…" she told him as she got up. "I'm gonna go talk to Madeline and Louise." She winked at him before making her way over to the girls, making sure to put some sway into her hips.

"You tap that yet?" Eric asked Tristan, snapping him out of his trance, referring to Rory.

"Its not like that with Rory," Tristan calmly told him, clenching his jaw.

"Sure… or maybe she just isn't given it up," he shot back.

"Eric," Matt warned.

"It's cool Matt," he reassured his friend. "Why you so worried about my sex life when you should really be trying to get one of your own," Tristan shut Eric down.

Eric got up and left.

* * *

"Hey girly!" Louise greeted Rory as she made her way over to them.

"Hey Louise, Madeline."

"We saw you dancing…" Madeline began.

"MmHmmm! Oh yea! You definitely gave him a hard-on!" Louise exclaimed.

"Louise!" Rory exclaimed embarrassed.

"What?" she innocently asked.

"Oh my God!" Madeline exclaimed.

"What?" Rory and Louise asked together.

"Look!" she said pointing to James and Paris, who were standing very close and it seemed as if they were flirting.

"Yea… I know. Isn't it great?" Rory asked.

"Can't believe she snagged a hottie like him." Louise said.

"Gooo Paris!" Madeline cheered.

"Why don't you go snag your hottie," Rory grinned at Madeline

"Who?" she asked pretending not to have the slightest idea to what Rory was talking about.

"Matt!" Louise shouted.

"No… he looks like he's busy," Madeline said making up an excuse.

"You're unbelievable… you'd kiss him but you won't ask him to dance. If you won't do it… I will do it for you," Rory said, beginning to walk over to Matt.

"No!" Madeline shouted as Louise held her back.

"It's too late. Look cool," Louise advised Madeline.

When Rory walked over to Matt she told him that Madeline wanted to dance, it took him a while to get the picture… but at least he got it.

Matt got up and walked over to Madeline. He smiled at her and exchanged words before they made their way to the dance floor.

Rory had a smile on her face as she took a seat on Tristan's lap. "I think I should call you cupid," Tristan told her with a smile.

"Well since I got my perfect guy, I think its only fair that I help other girls get theirs," she said bringing her lips close to his. "Don't you think?"

"Whatever makes you happy," he said closing the space between them and kissing her.

Pulling away she looked him in the eyes and said, "You make me happy."

Placing a kiss on her cheek he told her, "You make me happy."

She descended her lips to his; they continued to kiss until they saw a flash. Breaking apart they saw a Louise with a camera. "Smile!" she said. When she took their picture she went to get capture something else.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, talking, and laughing. Rory and Tristan spent time together and with their friends. The night must have even been successful for Paris because at the end of it Paris had come up to Rory and told her that James was giving her a ride home.

Rory was happy for them, seemed to really like each other and they were perfect for one another.

"So, you came with your car," Tristan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yup," she said turning around in his embrace. "Walk me to it?"

"Of course," he said holding her hand in his.

She unlocked the car door and before she got in she gave Tristan a kiss. Once she got in she started the car. "So you're coming to Starshollow tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, eleven is good, right?"

"Perfect."

"Call me when you get home," he told her; he wanted to make sure she got home okay.

"I will," she promised. "See you tomorrow."

He leaned down for a kiss and said, "Bye."

He shut the door for her and took a few steps back and waved as she drove off.

Smiling he went to his car.

* * *

AN: End of chapter 17. Next chapter will be packed with a few things. I don't want to give too much away but… Lorelai and Tristan will bond, and Dean will make an appearance.

Peace

Vivi


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tristan arrived in Starshollow at eleven thirty, just in case the Gilmore Girls weren't exactly ready. He parked his car in the driveway and made his way up the porch steps. After ringing the doorbell he was greeted with a chirpy Lorelai.

"Satan! Right on time!"

"I see you've already had your fix of caffeine this morning, _Junkie_," he greeted good heartedly.

"Okay…I see," Lorelai says to him looking him up and down, "If that's the way you want to play it… then bring it on, _Bible Boy_."

"Oh I will, _wannabe Feminist_," Tristan said.

"Is that the best you got?… _Lucifer_?" Lorelai smirked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I've got plenty more, _Ms. Gilmore…_" Tristan calmly said with a smirk of his own.

Lorelai dramatically gasps. She stares at Tristan as if he just killed a dog with his bare hands.

Rory walks out of her room and into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. She then shouts to her mother who is in the living, "What's wrong mom?"

"Hitler's here," she notifies her, coming into the kitchen glaring.

"Grandma's here?" she asks confused.

"No, you're 'boyfriend,'" Lorelai tells her with a fake smile. "You're evil boyfriend," she says as Tristan walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Mary," he greets his girlfriend as he gives her a kiss.

Lorelai looks at her daughter with disgust, "How dare you betray your mother for… for… a Brad Pitt look-alike?" she asks feigning seriousness.

"Jealous Lorelai?" Tristan asks while putting his arms around Rory.

Lorelai lets out an un-lady like snort, "Pfft! As if!" she says imitating the girl from Clueless.

"What did you guys do to each other?" Rory asks in an adult voice.

"Blondie over there; with the perfect white teeth and the sparkly blue eyes, and the perfectly messed up good hair, started it!" Lorelai quickly accused.

"What?! You called me Satan!"

"You called me a Junkie!"

"And you called me Lucifer."

"And then you called me a wannabe feminist… which was kind of weak by the way," Lorelai notified him.

"Yea I know," Tristan agreed, "But I definitely shut you down by calling you Ms. Gilmore!" he told her with cheekily grin.

"See Rory I told you…he's evil!!!" Lorelai said pouting and pointing an accusing finger at Tristan.

Rory just rolled her eyes, "Alright you two, I want you guys to say your sorry and be friends again," she told them as if she were talking to two five year olds.

"I will if she will," Tristan said.

"I will if he will," Lorelai agreed.

"Good. Well…"

"Sorry," Lorelai and Tristan quickly said at the same time.

"He didn't mean it!" Lorelai accused.

"What do you mean I didn't mean it? We said it at the same time and same speed… if I didn't mean then you didn't mean it either!" Tristan also accused.

"You guys are truly ridiculous," Rory says while shaking her head at her mother and boyfriend. She gets out of Tristan's hold and takes a seat at the table; this might take awhile.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lorelai looks at him shocked.

"No…"

"Because it sounded as if you were."

"If I was then you were too."

"You are—" Lorelai was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

"…Hot, sexy, smart," Tristan mutters.

Lorelai glares at him before answering, "Hello…Michel calm down, I can't understand you… I know I can never understand what you're saying, but if you stop yelling I can try to figure out what the problem is…okay…alright, I'll be right there," she hung up her phone.

"What happened mom?" Rory asked.

"Well you know how the contractors started working on the Dragonfly?" Rory nodded. "Michel said they were having some problems and he thinks I should be there before he kills someone."

"You bought the Dragonfly?" Tristan asked.

"Yup, since the Independence Inn got shut down due to the fire, I figured now was the perfect time to buy it."

"That's great Lorelai," Tristan honestly told her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So are you guys friends again?" Rory asked them smiling.

"Yea, I guess," Lorelai said. "He's not so bad." Lorelai then addressed Tristan, "I'll forget you called me Ms. Gilmore, if you forget I called you Lucifer," she reasoned.

"Deal… but what about 'Satan'?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that stays," she told him.

"Fine, but if Satan stays then so does Junkie."

"Deal," she extended her hand.

They shook on it.

Rory sniffed, "Oh! I could just cry!" she pretended.

"My daughter, the actress!" Lorelai proudly said. Lorelai's happy mood turned into a somber one, "I guess I should get to the Dragonfly…Luke's at two?" she aked.

Rory and Tristan look at each other, "Yea that's good," Rory answers.

"Alright see you guys later. Bye Rory, bye _Tristan_," Lorelai said, putting emphasis on his name.

"Bye mom."

"Bye _Lorelai_," he said, also putting emphasis on her name.

When Lorelai left Rory told Tristan, "You guess are crazy."

"Your mom is crazy," he told her good-heartedly.

"Yea she is, and I love her for it."

"She's a great person, you're lucky to have her," he told her seriously.

Rory looked at his sad expression, "Your mom is trying Tris," she softly soothed him.

"I know—it's just…" he tried to explain. "I'm kinda, sorta jealous of your relationship with Lorelai," he admitted.

Rory got up from her chair and made her way over to where Tristan was sitting and sat on his lap. She softy kisses his forehead before saying, "Your mom loves you, just give her time. And in the mean time, you're welcome to talk to my psychotic mother. For some crazy reason she likes you," she finished with a smile.

Tristan smiled and gave her a kiss, "Thanks Rory." She was amazing, she did this to him; she says just the right thing at just the right time. "And why wouldn't she like me; I'm gorgeous, smart, charming, sexy—"

"And there's the ego I love oh so much," she said sarcastically.

He just laughed, "So what do we have planned for today?"

"We were going to have a movie marathon, but I guess it's going to be delayed until mom gets home," she told him. "So I guess in the mean time we should get the supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Yea…like the movies and junk food."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Let's go!" she said getting off his lap. Rory grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house and into town.

* * *

"So…you sure we got everything?" Tristan asked sarcastically as he and Rory dropped off the supplies at Luke's. They would be returning to get them when they met up with Lorelai at two.

"I think so… I hope we got enough gummie bears and chocolate ice cream," Rory seriously said.

"How are you not 300 pounds," he asked her while pulling her towards the gazebo and taking a seat.

She sat next to him and answered, "Fast metabolism?"

He laughed but it soon died on her lips. They sat in the gazebo, lips locked and completely oblivious to the world. Times like these are when everything feels perfect in the world.

"Wow. I'm shocked…really I am," a voice said. "I mean really, she would barely even hold my hand in public and here she is now; practically having sex in the town's square."

And unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

Rory and Tristan broke apart and faced the intruder.

"Dean," Tristan said, "Is there anything we can do for you?" Tristan really wasn't in the mood for him right now; all he wanted to do was enjoy his time with Rory.

"Now that you mention it… you could get a room," he seethed.

"Why?"

"Because you guys are disgusting."

"Why?"

"No one wants to see your tongue down her throat," Dean was beginning to lose his temper.

"Why?" Tristan was pushing it and he knew it.

"You're real mature," Dean snapped.

"You're the idiot that actually answers!" Tristan laughed.

At this Rory had to laugh; Dean looked so ridiculous and worked up and Tristan was leaning back looking calm and relaxed.

"Rory I cant believe you're actually with this asshole!"

"If he's an asshole, then what does that make you, Dean?" Rory shot back.

"I can't believe I ever wasted my time with you—"

"Well you did so get over it," Rory informed him trying to get rid of him.

"One of my biggest regrets," he shot back.

In one swift move, Tristan was up and face-to-face with Dean, "Your biggest regret was losing Rory. She was probably the best thing that ever happened to you."

"You better—" Dean tried to threaten but was cut off.

"What are you going to do, Bagboy? Huh?" Tristan asked, truly intrigued. "But I must thank you. If you weren't an idiot you would have never left Rory, and I…would have never gotten the chance. So thank you Bagboy for being an idiot."

Tristan turned around and headed back to Rory, but Dean had another idea. Roughly grabbing his arm and turning him around, Dean threw a right hook, but Tristan was too quick, he blocked his punch and asked Dean smirking, "What are trying to do? Do you honestly believe you can take me?"

"I'll kill you," Dean told him with a deep hatred.

"I'd love to see you try," Tristan challenged.

The two guys stood face-to-face, not backing down. Rory stood up and stood in front of the two guys, "Guys stop this is ridiculous," Rory tried to end the situation.

"Let me put this fool in his place then we can go, Mare," Tristan told her, stilling looking at Dean.

"You should listen to your girlfriend before you get hurt," Dean mocked.

"Tristan, please," Rory pleaded.

Tearing his eyes away from Dean, he looked at Rory. She looked so worried that it made him rethink what he was doing.

Looking back at Dean he said, "Someone up there must like you," he pointed to the sky, "Go near her again and you won't be so lucky," he threatened.

Dean just glared at him, not exactly sure of what to say next. He stood there staring at the couple's retreating backs that were heading into Luke's.

It would be an understatement if Dean said he hated Tristan…but what he hated more was the fact that the Accountant was right. He was an idiot for losing Rory, and looking at the two of them together he realizes that that is his biggest regret; losing Rory.

* * *

"Can I get you guys anything," Luke asked coming up to where Rory and Tristan were sitting.

"Um… yea can we get three burgers with fries to go, please," Rory asked.

Luke nodded and went to get started on their order. Rory then turned to Tristan, "Thank you," she quietly said.

"Don't mention it Mare," he smiled.

"No, Tristan I mean it…thank you for not fighting."

"What? you don't think I could take him?" he playfully teased.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you couldn't, but—"

"But?"

"But," she continued, "Something could have happened and you could have gotten hurt, I don't want you getting hurt for something pointless."

"Rore, I hardly think you're pointless."

"Tristan you know what I mean—"

"I know, I know… but what if I have to defend myself?" he reasoned.

"Well then that's when you beat the shit out of them!" she smiled.

Tristan laughed, just then the bell over the diner door rang and in came Lorelai.

"Hello you beautiful people!" she greeted. "Luke, coffee."

"No," was his simply reply.

"Luke—" was about to begin her routine for getting coffee, but Luke cut her off.

"One cup…that's it."

"Thank you," she smiled while taking a sip and hiding her grin behind the cup. "So did you guys order the food?"

"Yup," Rory answered.

"Junk food?"

"Check."

"Movies?"

"Check."

"Which ones did you get?"

"Chick flicks," Tristan groaned.

Ignoring his statement Rory answered, "Well I was in the mood for Orlando so I got Pirates of the Caribbean, both parts, and Elizabethtown."

"Those aren't chick flicks," Lorelai argued.

"Elizabethtown?"

"It's only one…you'll live."

"I don't know Lore—"

"You survived three months of military school I think you'll survive an hour and a half of a 'girly movie'."

Tristan just sighed.

Luke walked over and handed them their food, "Here, and take the garbage that you guys left here… it's behind the counter." With that said he walked away.

After gathering all of the necessary equipment that was needed for a movie night…they were off.

* * *

**_Tia Dalma_**_: Davey Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land with you.  
hands Jack a jar of dirt  
_**_Jack Sparrow_**_: Dirt. This is a jar of dirt.  
_**_Tia Dalma_**_: Yes.  
_**_Jack Sparrow_**_: Is the jar of dirt going to help?  
_**_Tia Dalma_**_: If ya don't want it. Give it back.  
_**_Jack Sparrow_**_: turns away, hugging jar to his chest No.  
_**_Tia Dalma_**_: Then it helps._

"Just take the dirt… you're gonna put the heart in it later," Rory talked to Jack Sparrow through the TV.

"It fascinates me that you talk to the television," Tristan stated smiling.

"I'm happy for you," Rory told him turning back to watch the movie.

"You're very odd," Tristan said.

"Tristan be quiet!" Lorelai scolded.

"Me?! You're the one talking through the entire movie!"

"I am not talking _through it, _I'm talking _with it_," Lorelai corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tristan said raising his hands in surrender. There was no point arguing with one of them when they were together; you would get doubled teamed.

He sat back and watched the live entertainment that was taking place right before him…it was better than the actual movie.

**_Jack Sparrow_**_: You cannot let him near the chest, man, trust me on this. You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him. Trust me._

"If he said that to you, would you trust him?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I don't know… you?"

"Yes! He's gorgeous!"

"Um… excuse me?" Tristan kindly cut in, "But does _this_ signify as you talking through the movie?"

When both Gilmore girls became quiet and focused back on the movie he smirked.

**_Jack Sparrow_**_: empties bottle of rum Why is the rum always gone?  
_**_Jack Sparrow_**_: stands up and staggers drunkenly Oh... that's why._

"Sexy drunk," Lorelai states.

"I agree with you mom."

"But it's not good to be drunk."

"No…definitely not good."

"But he looks so good," Lorelai said dreamily.

"I know," Rory agreed.

This conversation continued for another few minutes and then they began talking about the possibility of Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth getting together. They went over every aspect of the possible relationship.

The entire time Tristan sat back and watched with a smile on his face.

* * *

AN: There you guys have the end of chapter 18…it was pretty much a filler but I promise next chapter I will put some action into it. (if you guys have any suggestions for what you want to see in the story, let me know… I am totally up to hearing them.)

Don't forget to review!!!

Peace

Vivi


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Coffee?" Tristan asked, holding up a cup of Luke's coffee as Lorelai answered the door one Monday morning.

"You are seriously the perfect boyfriend…for Rory – because you're too young for me," Lorelai explained taking a sip of her coffee.

Tristan sighed, "Lorelai, it's totally understandable that you have developed feelings for me," Tristan began to explain while making his way inside, "these past four months of me and Rory being an item, you have seen a lot of me and its normal for you to have feelings for me," he playfully told her.

"You're right Tristan, but let's keep this between us, okay?" Lorelai played along.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good…well I have to go to work, and Rory is in her room, she should be up but I'm not sure if she is," she told him heading back to the door after grabbing her keys. "Enter at your own will," she advised him.

After saying goodbye to Lorelai he headed to Rory's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, he knocked again…still no answer. Putting his hand on the knob he slowly turned it and pushed the door open.

There Rory lay, on her bed, fast asleep.

Tristan had to smile, she looked adorable.

Slowly, he made his way to the side of the bed. He lifted the coffee cup he had in his hand and gently raised it to her nose. He saw her nose starting to twitch.

"Mmm…" she said, still sleepy.

"Wakey, wakey," Tristan sang. "It's time to get up and go to school."

"No… give me coffee," she said with eyes half open.

He laughed out loud, "I'll give you your life support if you get up…now."

Huffing and puffing she sat up in bed and glared at her boyfriend.

"See that wasn't so hard," he said handing her Luke's coffee.

Taking a sip she instantly smiles and opens her eyes, "Thank you," she said leaning up for a kiss.

He gladly leaned down and captured her lips with his, "Maybe we shouldn't go to school today," he whispered against her lips.

Smiling she replied, "I would, but I have a chemistry exam."

Taking a seat on the foot of her bed he replied, "Screw chemistry, you're not gonna need it while reporting on breaking news."

"It'll come in handy when I'm interviewing a genius scientist who came up with a cure for cancer."

"True, but what are the chances of that happening?"

"Actually," she began, "the chances are pretty good because—"

The rest of what she was about to say died on Tristan's lips. Tristan ever so lightly caressed his lips to hers, enjoying each moment.

When they pulled back, Rory's eyes were still closed, she said, "I could get used to waking up like this."

Pecking her on the lips he said, "So could I – but I guess you should get ready for school before I change my mind and hold you hostage."

"Thank you for showing me mercy," she dramatized.

He rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable on her bed as she went to wash up in the bathroom.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mr. Dugrey asked Tristan after dropping Rory off from school that Monday.

"At Rory's," Tristan replies, heading upstairs.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Tristan stopped in his tracks and turned to face his father, "What do you want dad?"

"You are spending too much time with that girl," he simply tells him.

"So what's the problem?" he asked, a little annoyed that his father was talking about this subject.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Please get to the point if there is one…" starting to become impatient.

"It'd be best for your sake and the family's if you didn't see this girl anymore," Mr. Dugrey flat out told his son.

"Excuse me?" Tristan glared coming down the steps and standing in front of his father.

"There's no point dragging this 'thing' out anymore than you already have," the elder Dugrey began to explain, looking past the angry expression on his son's face. "We have close connections with the Gilmore's; they insure our company… a company that you one day will own. When you screw it up with their granddaughter, who's to say what they will do with the company, are you willing to risk the family business for some girl?"

"Do you hear, what you're saying?" fire could be seen in the younger one's eyes.

"You're young, you could careless about the company… so if you won't do it for the company do it for her."

"What?"

"It's obvious that sooner or later you're going to mess up; you will slip, one way or another and break that girl's heart. That guilt will be all on you. If you care the slightest bit about that girl you will end it."

"Her name is Rory and –"

"If you care at all for Rory, you will end it now before you hurt her," before walking away, Mr. Dugrey added, "Think about it."

He walked away and left Tristan with his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning at school Rory was at her locker talking with Paris before first period.

"So Tristan was at Stars Hollow yesterday?" Paris asked shutting her locker and waiting for Rory to finish at hers.

"Yea, but I feel kind of bad about it," Rory replied getting a book out and putting it in her book bag.

"Why?"

"He got harassed by Miss Patty…again," Rory laughed, "but this time it was way worse than the first two times."

"How so?" Paris asked intrigued.

"Well… let's say she went as far as feeling his abs; she said she could tell that under his uniform was a rock hard body and she wanted to prove herself she was right."

"What did Tristan do?" laughed Paris.

"He made an old lady happy by flexing for her."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What happened next?"

"Luke said something about the diner not being a strip club and Miss Patty put Tristan's shirt down and she then whispered in his ear that they would finish what they were doing at a later time."

"Crazy…"

Rory shut her locker and the two girls began to make their way to their first class, but on the way they see Tristan walking towards them.

"I'll see you in class," Rory told Paris.

"Okay."

Rory walked over to Tristan and stopped in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hi," he said not quite making eye contact.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yea," he replied before quickly kissing her lips, "I'll see you later."

He brushed past Rory and to his first period class.

'That was weird,' she thought to herself.

* * *

When first period was over, Rory told Paris that she would meet up with her later. She then headed towards Tristan's locker, seeing him there she went up to him.

"Hey Tristan," she greeted with a smile.

Looking at her quickly, he refocused on his locker and said, "Oh hey Rory."

A bit hurt, she continued, "Um… you remember I have to interview you for the paper, concerning the championships, right?"

"Mmhm," was his only reply.

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you after school in the gym," hurt and confused she walked away to her second period class.

Tristan watched her go with a sad look in his eyes. Slamming his locker shut he made his way to his next class.

* * *

"So are you ready for you're exclusive interview with Tristan?" Paris asked as they walked into the newspaper room.

"Not really, he's been acting weird all day," Rory explained grabbing her note pad and a pen.

"Well maybe he was having a bad day."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry too much about it, and focus on the interview."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Rory said walking out the room and towards the gym.

**_Meanwhile in the gym…_**

"So you ready for the Championships this Saturday?" James asked Tristan while in the locker room.

"You know it," Tristan replied without emotions.

"You alright, man?" James asked concerned.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Is everything alright with Rory?"

"I don't know…"

"Alright ladies head out to the gym for you're laps!" The couch shouted.

The boys made their way out to the gym, when Tristan step foot in the gym he saw Summer by the bleachers waving him over.

Reluctantly he made his way over to her, "What do you want Summer?"

"I was wondering if we could talk," she batted her eyelashes.

"What about?"

"You and me…"

"There is no you and me."

"I miss you Tristan," she said sighing.

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Be with me."

Just then Tristan saw Rory walk into the gym. His father's words still ringing in his ear. Rory was too good for him and sooner or later he was going to hurt her.

Without thinking twice, Tristan slightly glanced at Rory to make sure she was looking, and leaned down to kiss Summer.

Rory stopped in her tracks and just stared. Tears could be seen in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She decided to continue with the interview scheduled for the captain of the team and a few star players.

She walked past Tristan and Summer and went to James with tears in her eyes. It broke James heart to see her like this…what the fuck was Dugrey doing?

"Hey," she said with a shaky voice, "You ready for the interview?"

"Rory…" he said showing her sympathy.

"James, please, I need to get this over with—" a tear escaped.

"Rory don't do this—"

"Don't do what?!" she asked frustrated, sad, hurt, confused… the list went on and on.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. He looked at her; the tear threatening to spill out as a couple trickled down.

"Don't be, you're not the one kissing Summer," she began to walk away and out the gym but then added, "Paris is lucky to have you- do this to her," she said pointing at Tristan, "and I will personally hurt you."

With that said she once again walked past the couple, as she past Tristan he called out her name.

She turned to face him. She made the mistake of looking in his eyes; sadness, hurt, regret, guilt and…_love_? could be seen in them. "You had the nerve to say my name?" she said as if looking down on him.

"I--" She walked away from him.

It killed Tristan to see her go, but she deserved someone better than him.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

* * *

AN: ahhh!!! A cliffhanger … haha. JK! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

The song at the end was Hinder's "Better Than Me" great song; I recommend you listen to it if you haven't heard it already.

I have a question to ask all of those who are reading this story: Does this story suck? I mean people review and say they loved it and it was good…but is it _good_???

Please let me know by reviewing.

Peace

Vivi


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I repeat – What happened?" Rory asked frustrated at the two boys standing behind bars. Unfortunately for them they did not answer.

"Tell me or I swear I will leave you two in here tonight," she threatened.

James looked over at Tristan and saw his friend give him a look that clearly said not to say anything. Since James didn't want to spend the rest of the night in jail, he told Tristan that he was sorry.

"Jay…" Tristan warned him.

Ignoring his friend James began to talk as Tristan took a seat and put his head in his hands, "You see Rory what happened was…"

**_Earlier That Day…_**

"What time is Paris coming to pick you up?" Lorelai shouted through Roy's closed door that morning.

"She should be here any minute," came her reply.

"So let me get this straight," Lorelai said, still not believing her daughter's plans for that day, "You and Paris are going to be driving up state to see a basketball game?"

Coming out of her room and joining her mother in the kitchen she said, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Paris begged me to go with her."

"Why?"

"Because James is playing in the game."

"So…"

"James is her boyfriend," Rory answered, knowing sooner or later all her questions would be answered.

"I'm not even going to ask why because I doubt you know the answered to that question."

"Good…so what are your plans for this beautiful Saturday?" Rory asked her mother taking a sip of the coffee that was in front of her.

"Well, after we get everything ready at the Inn for its Grand Opening on Monday, me and Sookie are going to have a movie marathon that involves hotel, inns, motels, etc.etc."

"Sounds like fun-"

"It will be. I will be here stuffing my face in food and relaxing on our big comfy couch with Sookie, while you're stuck watching a boring basketball game with Paris," Lorelai childishly rubbed in.

"It shouldn't be that boring…I mean it's an important game, The Championships."

"Championships, Shampionships," Lorelai said using her hand to dismiss the subject. "I—" she was cut off by the doorbell.

Rory got up to get it.

Coming into the kitchen accompanied by her daughter was Paris, "Hi Lorelai."

"Hey Paris…ready to see your man score –maybe on and off the court?" Lorelai said with a slick smile.

Paris deeply blushes and does not answer.

"Okay…well I think we should go," Rory says.

"Yeah, we wanna beat traffic," Paris explains.

"Alright well you two _try_ to have fun…and Rory?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Keep your head up Sweetie," Lorelai told her, knowing Tristan was also going to be in the game.

"I will mom," Rory gave her a small smile. Truthfully she didn't want to go to the game because she knew she would see Tristan.

After the girls said their goodbyes they went outside to Paris's car and headed to The State Championships.

* * *

"Guess what," Paris said to Rory as the two girls took their seats and waited for the game to begin.

"What?"

"Come on Gilmore what's the point in me asking you 'Guess What?' if you don't entertain me by calling out ridiculous guesses?" Paris said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, how stupid of me – let's try it again," Rory said feigning interest.

"Guess what," Paris said again.

"You're pregnant?"

"Rory!"

"What?!"

"That's not only ridiculous, but uncalled for…what if someone heard you? When I go back to school on Monday everyone will know that I have a bun in the oven-"

"So you are pregnant?" Rory seriously asked.

"No!!!"

"Oh…good. So what did you have to tell me?"

Paris became shy, "He told me he loves me."

"Aww Paris – wait, did you say it back?" knowing that her friend probably made a fool of herself.

"Well, you see what happened was-"

"Uh-oh."

"No, really it wasn't that bad… we had dinner at his place, he cooked, and then when we were done we went and sat on his couch…you know we started making out and when he pulled away he said it-"

"Aww…"

"Wait, there's more. I looked at him and I flat out told him that if this was a way to get me to sleep with him he better think twice-"

Rory gasped, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that he started laughing at me-"

"Are you sure he was laughing _at_ you?"

"Yes because I asked him if he was and he said yes. So I just sat there with my arms crossed over my chest and waited for him to recollect himself and when he did he said my name and I turned to him. He reassured me that it wasn't for me to sleep with him. He said that it's not like he doesn't want to…he said when I'm ready-"

"He's so sweet!"

"Yeah…yeah he is."

"So…"

"Oh! Right, after he said that I kissed him and when we pulled away I told him I loved him too," Paris shyly said blushing.

"Paris I'm so happy for you," Rory said meaning every word, but couldn't help feel a bit sad.

Paris noted the sudden change of expression on her friend's face and then it dawned on her, "Rory I am so sorry. I'm so stupid, I mean things with you and Tristan ended badly and here I am practically bragging about how great James and I are doing-"

"Paris, I'm fine really, don't worry. I really am happy for you and you can talk to me about anything involving the two of you…really," Rory reassured her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry though."

"It's okay," Rory said. "Well the games about to start so I'm gonna go to the bathroom before it does."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Rory got up and made her way down the steps, walked behind where the basketball team was sitting and around the corner to the bathroom.

When she was done in the bathroom she began to walk towards her seat when she heard her name being called out from the Chilton basketball team. Turning around she notices that it is Eric.

"Hey," she greets him.

"Hey, came to see a real basketball star play," he asked smirking, that smirk brought a sick feeling to stomach. Looking away from Eric she locks eyes with Tristan. He was intently staring at the two. Flashes of Tristan and Summer invade her mind and she wants to hurt him just as bad as he hurt her that day.

Turning her attention to Eric she smirks, "And that's you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well maybe if you're lucky you'll actually be able to score on the court…and if you're really lucky, you'll score off the court as well," Rory said loud enough for Tristan to hear. Winking she went back to her seat and waited for the game to begin.

Eric walked back and was met with a fuming Tristan, "Stay the hell away from her," Tristan warned clenching his fists at his sides.

"Or what?" he grinned. "She's not yours, you can't stop me."

"To hell I can't…I swear to God if you hurt her—"

"Don't worry I think you accomplished that already," Eric walked past Tristan, slightly pushing him in the process and gathered with the team.

Tristan looked up at the crowd and got the attention of a certain brunette. He held her gaze until the coach called him over. He looked away from her shaking his head, making Rory feel even sicker.

* * *

It was halftime and Tristan saw Rory and Paris heading down the steps, they were heading towards the exit of the gym. He jogged to catch up with them, when he did he took Rory by the arm and spun her around. All of the hurt, anger, and pent up frustration came out into what he was about to say.

"Tristan, what are—" Rory began to say but was cut off by Tristan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Coming up here to the game and flirting with Eric…what possessed you to do that? Do you even care that the entire team heard what you said? No, of course not… you only care about yourself."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he continued, "Save your breath, what you have to say, I don't want to hear it. Nothing that you possible have to say could be worth listening to."

He turned to walk away, but before he did he stared at her glistening eyes and spat, "Enjoy the rest of the game, oh and enjoy the activities that follow, I'm sure Eric will appreciate his luck."

Rory just stood there, slowly letting the tears out, she watched him head into the locker room with the rest of the guys. He had no right to say the things he did. He was the one who messed everything up and he was trying the pass the blame on to Rory.

"I'll be right back Paris," Rory told her as she too headed towards the locker room.

"Where are you going?" Paris shouted after her. Rory continued to walk ignoring her friend.

Opening the door to the locker room she was met with the team staring at her as they freshened up. She spotted Tristan, his back to her, and walked up to him spinning him around and pushing him into the nearby locker. She stared at him through her tearing eyes.

"How dare you!" she yelled him. "How dare you come up to me and say what you did? First of all I did not come here to waste my time to flirt with Eric, I came here for Paris because she wanted to see her amazing, caring, loving boyfriend! And what does it matter if I was flirting with Eric, kissing Eric or even sleeping with him?

"It shouldn't matter to you because you obviously don't care! Seeing as how you were kissing Summer a few days ago! And by the way I could care less if the entire team heard what I said to Erics, because the entire team saw what you did to me with Summer-"

"What happened with Summer-" Tristan began to talk but was cut off.

"Do you honestly believe I want to hear what you have to say? Like you said before-" Tristan couldn't stand seeing her like this, she had no idea how he truly felt and what he did was for her. He cut her off by saying the only thing that came to mind,

"I love you Rory and-" Rory ended what he was saying with a slap across his face.

"Don't…" She began to cry, "How could you say something like that? You don't mean it."

"Rory I-"

"No…" She began taking steps back towards the door. When her back hit it, she turned around and left the locker room, leaving Tristan on a verge of tears and the team not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Rory laid in her bed crying, Tristan had hurt her so much…he said such hurtful things and then he told her he loved her to make it all better. How could he?

Then suddenly her cell phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. Answering it she found out it was James.

When she was done she hung up and pulled a sweatshirt over her head and headed out to her car, leaving her mother a note letting her know what was going on just in case she woke up and noticed Rory wasn't home.

Rory entered the police station and told the officer at the desk that she would be paying the bail for the two guys that got arrested. When that was taken care of she asked if she could have a few minutes to talk with them before they were let free. When the officer approved he led her to the cell where they were being held.

Tristan and James quickly stood up upon seeing her. The officer had left the three alone.

"Hi Rory, how's it going?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened?" she said.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"Yup," James answered.

"So you guys were just standing around and the police decided to arrest you two?" she said obviously not believing him.

He walked closer to the bars and whispered to Rory, "I think their racists…"

"James! Tell me what happened-"

"Don't worry about it, you can leave, we'll get someone else to help us," Tristan finally spoke up from where he was standing.

"Really?" She asked him, challenging him. "Like who, your parents? Last time I checked they were out of the country. Or what about you're parents?" she said turning to James, "I doubt you want to call them, unless you want to die…or maybe you guys can call Paris. Yup go call Paris," Rory said dropping her hands to her side.

The boys just stared at each other.

"I repeat – What happened?" Rory asked frustrated at the two boys standing behind bars. Unfortunately for them they did not answer.

"Tell me or I swear I will leave you two in here tonight," she threatened.

James looked over at Tristan and saw his friend give him a look that clearly said not to say anything. Since James didn't want to spend the rest of the night in jail, he told Tristan that he was sorry.

"Jay…" Tristan warned him.

Ignoring his friend James began to talk as Tristan took a seat and put his head in his hands, "You see Rory what happened was after the game us and the guys went to go celebrate our victory. We went to this club and everything was cool until one of the guys said something and one thing led to another and a fight broke out…me and Tristan were the ones caught," he slowly told her. "So here we are."

"Who was it?" she asked.

"What?"

"Who was the guy that something?"

"That doesn't matter-"

"Who was it?"

"Eric," James told her sighing.

Rory nodded her head, "What did he say?"

James was quiet; it wasn't his place to tell her.

"James?"

"He was talking about you," Tristan broke the silence while coming to stand next to James.

"What?"

"We were at the club and then he brought you up…kept saying how hot you were and how you would be an amazing lay and how he couldn't wait to get his hands on you. Then James told him to stop, he challenged us by saying what if he didn't, so I told him I'd make him-"

Tristan took a break and looked at Rory, taking a deep breath, he continued, still holding her eye, "At this point we were both face to face, me and Eric. He whispered to me that it was a shame that I fucked it up because I had missed in de-marying the 'Mary'. I took a swing at him and knocked him to the floor. Then some of his friends came at me and that's when James came in.

"By the time the police had come, Eric and his friends were gone and the club owner pointed us out…so here we are," he ended the story by raising his arms indicating the cell they were in.

Rory stood there for a few minutes before walking away from their cell and back to the front desk, "You can let them out now…thank you," she told the officer.

Rory exited the police station and got in her car that was parked right in front of the building.

After the officer had let both James and Tristan out, the two boys made their way to her car.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh and by the way, I promise you all that next chapter will be even better…I think you all will LOVE it.

You now what I've noticed? I've noticed that reviews are addicting…really they are! It's unbelievable! But anyways please, please, please REVIEW!!!

Peace

Vivi


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22**

AN: I just want to warn everyone who is reading this that this chapter is rated M. You have been warned…so if sexual content offends you – do not read. If you are going to read this, then tell me what you think by reviewing!

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again _

You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything

Rory laid in bed, her mind only thinking about Tristan. This past week without him had been horrible; she missed him and felt empty without him.

But he had kissed Summer; something about that kiss was off. Tristan had waited to kiss her so that Rory would see…Something was definitely off.

She continued to lay there, just thinking about him. She remembered all the laughs and good times they shared –

Then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Sitting up in bed she said, "...I love him."

Quickly getting out of bed she pulled a sweatshirt on, grabbed her keys and went to her car.

If Rory had looked back at her house, she would have seen her mother standing at her bedroom window, with a smile on her face.

"It's about time," Lorelai said to an empty house. When Rory finally pulled out of the driveway and was out of sight, Lorelai went back to bed.

* * *

Rory pounded her fists at his front door and she repeatedly rang the doorbell. People would think she was crazy. Here she was, at one o'clock in the morning, making enough noise to wake up the entire neighborhood. 

After what seemed like a life time, the door slowly swung open revealing Tristan. He was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans that hung low on his hips and showed a bit of his boxers. He probably didn't want to put a shirt on when he got up to answer the door because he stood there shirtless.

"Rory?" he asked confused.

"What's your problem?" that probably wasn't the best thing to say to him.

"I don't need this," he said while beginning to close the door.

"Tristan wait," she said now standing between the door and its frame, keeping it from shutting. "Tell me what's going on," she pleaded.

_And how can I stand here with You  
And not be moved by You?  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this? _

You calm the storm  
And You give me rest  
You hold me in your hand  
You won't let me fall

"Nothing is going on."

"And you say I'm a bad liar."

"Rory, what do you want?"

"What I want doesn't want me," she bravely told him looking him in the eyes, "and I want to know why."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "You really don't get it Rory, do you?"

"Obviously not!"

"I'm not good enough for you. This," he said indicating the space between them, "is pointless, because sooner or later I'm gonna fuck up! And when I do, I'm either going to hurt you or you're going to end up hating me. And I wouldn't be able to live with either one."

"Tristan—"

"My dad's right. We're wasting our time because I'm good for nothing and—"

"You're dad?! He said this?"

"Rory it doesn't matter who said it… it's the truth!"

"No it's not! Tristan you don't believe that!"

"How would you know?!" he challenged raising his voice.

"I saw the way you kissed Summer… you felt nothing!"

Tristan looked away, "Rory I –"

"Don't tell me you can't."

Tristan let out a frustrated sigh while running a hand through his blonde hair, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't close this door and forget about you?!"

Rory looked at him and easily replied, "Because I love you."

_You still my heart  
And You take my breath away  
Would You take me in?  
Take me deeper now_

In less than a second Tristan let go of the door and fused his lips to hers. His hands went around her waist, bringing her closer, as her hands went to his hair.

Rory ever so slowly led them inside the house and shut the door behind them. When they broke apart Tristan rested his forehead against hers. He was breathing heavily and so was she. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard that she thought it was going to fly out.

Taking deeps breaths to steady her breathing she looked up at him and smiled. She then took his hand in hers and led them upstairs to his room.

Once they were in there, the door was closed and Tristan was pushed up against it with Rory following. They continued to kiss until Tristan broke it to lift Rory's sweatshirt up and over her head leaving her in a tank top.

She wasted no time fusing her lips back to his. Their mouths moved against one another's as their tongues massaged each others.

_And how can I stand here with You  
And not be moved by You?  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?_

Tristan pushed them off the door and led them to his king size bed. He took off her tank top, leaving her in a bra, before gently laying her on the bed and moving on top of her. He broke the kiss to pay attention to her neck; he gently bit, sucked and licked the sensitive area.

"Tristan…" she moaned.

Hearing her say his name like that aroused him even more. He slipped his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and tugged until they were completely off. His lips traveled lower exploring the soft skin on her stomach.

But Rory wasn't having it, she brought his lips back to hers and her hands went to the button on his jeans to take them off. When Tristan kicked his jeans off, Rory flipped them over so that she was the one on top.

She bent down and paid special attention to his neck. She softly sucked the skin on his clavicle.

"Mmm…" was his response. But he soon brought his hands to the clasp on her bra and removed it, freeing her breasts.

Flipping them over, Tristan brought a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking…at first while he massaged the other one.

"Oh…Tristan," she moaned.

He repeated his ministrations on the other breast.

Breaking the contact he reached over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer pulling out a small foil package; he gave it to Rory.

He ran his hands over he breasts and down her stomach to the top of her panties. He looked at her; silently waiting to make sure it was alright to continue. When she smiled at him he took them off and he took his boxers off afterwards.

Rory had already opened the foil package and was now slowly rolling it on his hard member; he let out a low groan as she gently touched him.

As she lay back down he slowly spread her legs and settled in between them sliding a finger into her slick folds and when he did he almost came right then and there; she was so wet and hot… he had to slip another finger in. She was so tight. Rory squeezed around him; teasing him.

Removing his fingers he kissed her lips and positioned his member at her entrance. His tip between her folds gently rocking.

"I love you too," h whispered before sliding all the way in.

_'Cause You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything_

He didn't move, he wanted her to adjust to him. When he felt her walls gently squeeze around him, he set up a rhythm; slow at first. In out, in out.

"Oh God, mmm, Tris…" it felt so good that they didn't want it to end.

Letting the sensation flow through them, he picked up the pace; thrusting faster into her slick wetness.

"You feel so good," he told her.

"Mmmm – Harder."

And that's what he did; he pounded into her, meeting her rising hips. Wrapping her legs around him, she brought him deeper into her.

"Ugh!"

"Tristan, please!"

That was all he needed before letting go completely. He drove himself faster, deeper, and harder into her. They were right on the edge.

With one last thrust he came; muffling his cried of pleasure in the crook her neck. Reaching her orgasm, Rory let out the pleasure that he gave her.

_'Cause You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything_

They were both panting hard and unable to move due to the task they had just completed.

Recomposing himself, Tristan ever so slowly slid out of her and disposed on the condom. As he lay back down, he gathered Rory in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_"I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above"

The couple woke up, in each other's arms, to the alarm playing Edwin McCain's "I'll Be."

Tristan quietly reached over to the night stand to turn off the radio, but was stopped by Rory's hand reaching o his arm.

"Leave it," she softly said.

They continued to lay there, content with one another.

_"I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

"Every time I hear this song, I'm going to think of us," Rory said moving her hand softly across Tristan's chest.

"So this is our song, Mary?" Tristan asked.

Rory slightly lifted herself up with her free hand – enough to look at Tristan, "Mary? You now know for a fact that name doesn't suit me anymore."

Tristan smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Rory; bringing her into a bear hug. "You will always be my Mary," he told her kissing her forehead.

They fell into a comfortable silence and were both left with their thoughts. They couldn't believe what they were feeling; the feeling was so overwhelming.

"I should be getting home," Rory said breaking the silence.

"Five more minutes," he bargained.

"I would, really, I would, but I have to go," she said sitting up.

"If you must," he said letting her go. He reached over and shut off the radio since their song had ended. "Want to borrow some clean clothes?" he asked her.

"Yes please," she said while slipping on her panties and clasping her bra.

Tristan walked over to her from behind and gave her pair of his boxers and a wife beater, "Here," he said as she took the clothes. He wrapped his arms from behind her and kissed her neck.

"Tris…" she contently sighed.

"I know, I know…"

"I'm sorry," she smiled happily.

"Don't be, really…I'm happy," he smiled.

"I'm happy too," she smiled back.

By this point Rory had put on the clothing he had given her and she leaned up to kiss him. When they pulled apart he took her hand and led her down the stairs and out the door to her car.

Rory unlocked her car and opened the door and leaned against its frame.

"I'll call you later," she told him.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she swore.

He leaned in for a passionate, bone-melting kiss. They pulled apart when their lungs demanded for oxygen.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye," he whispered back.

She slipped into her car and he shut the door after she got it. She waved good-bye before driving home.

* * *

Rory's plan was to slip inside, quietly, so that she wouldn't wake up Lorelai. 

"Hiya," came Lorelai's cheery voice; Rory's plan was shut down.

"Um…hi mom" Rory said nervously.

Lorelai stared at her daughter…really stared at her, "You had sex!"

"What? No!...I mean…" Rory stammered.

"Yes you did! Admit it!" Lorelai smiled.

"Mom…"

"Rory…"

"I did –"

"Oh my god! Details! Well…except for the actual intercourse."

"Okay let's sit."

"I see you're wearing his clothes," Lorelai stated as she and her daughter took a seat on their couch.

"Yes, I am—"

"Oh wait, don't start yet," Lorelai said as she left the living room to go into the kitchen. When she came back she had a cookie.

"Where's mine?" Rory asked.

"No cookie for you, you need to focus on talking, not eating … now start."

Rory told Lorelai the events of the previous night, from the minute she showed up on his doorstep to the kiss at her car.

"Aww Sweetie, it's like a movie – he was nice, right?"

"Perfect."

"I'm happy for you, really, I am," Lorelai assured.

"You're not mad?"

"No – kiddo you're glowing!"

"Mom," Rory laughed.

Mother and daughter fell into a comfortable silence, letting the recent event sink in, but the silence was quickly broken when Lorelai said, "You're going on the pill."

* * *

AN: Hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please REVIEW!!! 

Peace

Vivi


	23. Chapter 22

AN: Thank you for all the reviews…I loved them oh-so-much! Thanks!

I just wanted to let you guys know that this will be the last chapter for "Anything is Possible" and the next update will be the Epilogue… just thought you all should know.

Okay well enjoy the chapter and as always let me know what you thought by…yup you guessed it! By REVIEWING!!!

**Chapter 23**

If someone said that Tristan Dugrey was happy; that my friend would be an understatement. The King of Chilton was out-of-this-world ecstatic. The smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye proved it.

His smile just grew and his sparkle shined even brighter as his girlfriend made her way over to where he was.

"Hey," she smiled once she reached him.

"Hey," he whispered as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her flush against his hard body.

"How are you?" she shyly smiled.

"Perfect," he kissed her lips, "You?"

"Same."

"Hey you two," Paris cheerfully said with James by her side.

Tristan and Rory didn't know they were there; they were too caught up in each other to pay attention to their surroundings.

"Hello?" Paris said, beginning to get irritated.

"Guys…" James tried to get their attention.

"Romeo and Juliet! Wanna focus over here?" Paris asked rhetorically.

Sensing there was someone nearby, Rory turned her head to where Paris and James stood.

"Oh hey guys," Rory happily greeted.

"'Oh hey guys'? Are you serious? We've been standing here for at least an hour watching you two have sex with your eyes and all you can say is 'Oh hey guys'?" Paris reprimanded them.

"Sorry?" Tristan didn't know what to say.

"Whatever," Paris scoffed crossing her arms. James laughed at his girlfriend. Putting an arm around her shoulder and brining her close he asked Rory and Tristan, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"You know…stuff," Rory said distractedly turning her attention back to Tristan.

"Stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rory answered.

James chuckled, "What kind of stuff?"

"Sex mostly," Tristan said causing Rory to blush but not to protest.

"What?!" Paris yelled. "You're having sex and you didn't tell me? I told you when I first did it with James—"

"Whoa! What? James, you and Paris—" Tristan said.

"Yeah…" James trailed off.

"Alright, that's enough! Rory, come with me- we need to talk, now!" Paris commanded as she pulled Rory away.

Once the girls were gone, Tristan stared at James.

"Don't even say it," James warned.

"What?" Tristan smirked. "You slept with Paris and you didn't even bother to tell me even though I told you about me and Rory—Personally man, I'm a bit hurt," Tristan dramatized.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Dude, I was scared!"

"Why?" Tristan laughed.

"It's Paris," James said as if that was supposed to clear everything up.

"So…"Tristan said confused.

"I'd thought she'd be pissed if I said anything, or maybe she would have castrated me," James said with a scared look on his face.

Tristan laughed at his friend, "You're ridiculous man."

"Whatever."

"So… how is it?"

"Amazing!"

* * *

"So you and Tristan…"

"Yeah," Rory sighed happily.

"This is a milestone in Rory Gilmore's life," Paris said dramatically. "So how was it?"

"Intense."

"And…"

"Amazing."

"And…"

"Perfect."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Paris," Rory said. "Can you believe that James didn't tell Tristan about you two?"

"I know, I thought that first thing he was going to do id run and tell Tristan that he had slept with me."

"Boy were you wrong."

"There's a first for everything."

"James probably thought that you would castrate him if he even uttered a word," Rory laughed.

"Yeah… I probably would have too," she smiled.

* * *

"So what time is your sex toy getting here?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they sat at Luke's drinking their coffee.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"He is not my sex toy," Rory insisted.

"Sweetie, you have a God pleasing you; take advantage of that."

"Listen to your mother, Suga! Only God knows what I would do if I had a toy like yours," Babette said butting in and then going back to talking with Murray.

"I'm not in it for the sex—" Rory tried to explain.

"Oh I know, but the interludes are definitely a bonus!"

"You're crazy mom," Rory laughed.

"But you love me any way," Lorelai declared.

Just then the two Gilmore girls saw Tristan's Porsche park in front of Luke's diner. Unfortunately, Dean saw Tristan too. He walked out of Doose's and headed towards Tristan.

"What are you doing here?" Dean spat.

"Going into the diner," Tristan replied beginning to go into the diner but was stopped by Dean grabbing his arm, "What's with you and touching the same sex? Do you want me Bag Boy?" Tristan mocked.

"I would never want you!" Dean sneered letting go of Tristan's arm.

"Good to know. I'll see you around," Tristan told him trying to go into the diner where Rory was waiting for him, but Dean grabbed his arm again.

"Again with the touching, Dude, I have a girlfriend."

"Shut up! Rory doesn't want you," he said angrily.

"No," Tristan corrected, "She doesn't want _you_, and since she's with me, she definitely wants me."

"You don't deserve her!"

"I deserve her more than you do," Tristan said beginning to get pissed.

"You're right…worthless piece of shits deserve each other because—" Dean didn't have the chance to finish what he was going to say due to the fact that Tristan's fist collided with his jaw. With that single punch, Tristan sent Dean to the ground.

"I don't give a shit what you say about me, but disrespect Rory again I'll kill you—you're wearing an apron for God's sakes!"

With that said Tristan was finally able to enter the diner and was met with the entire diner looking at him.

"Hello everyone…" Tristan said nervously.

"Three cheers for the boy," Lorelai said, "Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!" the rest of the diner finished.

"Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!"

Noticing the confused look on Tristan's face, Lorelai was kid enough to fill in the blanks for him, "We all saw you take down the Jolly Green Giant—"

"You all saw that?" Tristan asked.

"Suga, that was our entertainment for the day! Thank you!" Babette wailed.

Tristan then turned to Rory, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him, "Rory I—" the rest of what he was going to say died on her lips. Rory had leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Rory."

* * *

"Well that was like one of the best movie nights in like ever!" Lorelai declared as she got up and stretched as the couple stayed in each other's arms on the couch.

"You say that about all the movie nights," Rory laughed.

"I know, but tonight's theme, I actually experienced in my life."

"I agree with you Lorelai, its not everyday that the sex, gorgeous hero of the story knocks out the stupid villain," Tristan smirked.

"Exactly!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Well, thank you for an action filled day, but I'm gonna hit the sack; too much excitement for one day!"

"Good night, Lorelai," Tristan laughed.

"Night mom."

Lorelai made her way up the stairs but stopped and said, "No sex while I'm still in the house."

Both teenagers laughed but agreed.

With that said Lorelai went upstairs to sleep.

"So no sex," Tristan said looking a bit disappointed.

"Well…"

"Rory?"

"Unless she doesn't hear us, we wont get caught and if we don't get caught, she'll never know," Rory tried to reason as she trailed a hand down his chest and to his abs.

Tristan leaned over and kissed her, sending that familiar tingle to her center causing her to groan; instantly making him harden.

Rory's hand trailed a little farther south, resting on the bulge in his pants, "My room?"

"Yeah…"

The two quietly headed into Rory's bedroom and quietly locked the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning Tristan laid there with Rory sleeping besides him. He couldn't help but take the moment to stare at her she looked so serene and content; just the way he was feeling.

Slowly Rory's eyes began to open, "Hey," she said groggily.

"Morning," he said kissing her forehead and wrapping her in his arms so that she laid on his bare chest.

"I love you," Rory said suddenly.

Those three words sill caused Tristan's heart to actually flutter, "I love you too."

The two lay there in each other's arms silently, until Rory asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Tristan smiled and replied, "I just realized that anything is possible…"

THE END


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Before anything actually 'developed' he was playboy extraordinaire a.k.a. King of Chilton a.k.a. Tristan Dugrey and she was the quiet, shy, yet outspoken Bookworm; Rory Gilmore. In the beginning before anything began, she wouldn't have minded stripping and being taken by the King himself right then and there, but she wasn't able to. But as time played its course, they each realized how right they were for each other.

And now here he was pacing back and forth in their apartment. The apartment that his grandfather had bought him after graduating in the third percentile of his class. The apartment that became theirs when he asked her to move in with him after he found out that she too had gotten accepted into Yale.

He continued to pace back and forth. He's been doing this ever since he realized that it was time to go to Stars Hollow and be with Rory and her town. He told her that he would meet her there after his last final on Friday. Tristan had completed his last exam about an hour ago…so, for the pass hour he's been constantly pacing back and forth in the apartment.

He was pacing because he was nervous. With the pacing came the fondling with a little velvet box that contained a certain diamond ring inside. Stopping, he slowly opened the box and revealed the perfect engagement ring. It contained a large diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on the side and they were on a white-gold band. The ring was truly perfect for Rory.

Thinking of Rory and how happy she has made him, he smiled. He would love spending the rest of his life with her. They survived the rest of high school and all of college in one piece.

It then suddenly hit him; what if she says no. What will he do? It was obvious that he would be heart broken. He couldn't possibly live if she denied him. But for now he couldn't think about the 'what ifs' he needed to get in his car and go to Stars Hollow.

That's just what he did; he grabbed his car keys, put the little velvet box in his pocket and was out the door to reveal his future.

* * *

Before heading to the Gilmore house, he went to the bridge. Since he was busy with finals he had asked Lane if she could please decorate the bridge with candle and flowers.

When he got close enough he was able to see what an amazing job she had done; he definitely owed her.

Getting back to where he parked his car, he got in and went to Rory.

* * *

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she came out of her childhood room.

"What?" Lorelai yelled back.

"Why are you yelling?" Rory asked as she met her mother in the living room.

"Because you're yelling?" Lorelai stated rolling her eyes.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Tristan will be here any minute and I can't find me shoe!"

Lorelai did not say anything, instead she just stared at the woman her daughter has become.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I can't believe you're graduating college tomorrow…"

"Awww mom! Don't get sentimental on me now! I don't have time—"

"Hey! The painful experience of labor gives me the right to be sentimental at a moment like this!" Lorelai argued.

"Okay I'm sorry – but can you please help me find my other shoe?"

"Yeah it's under the couch," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

Rory bent down and retrieved her other shoe, "How did you know it was there?"

"Oh I kicked it under there so that I wouldn't trip over it," Lorelai calmly and normally explained.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I've been looking for this for the past fifteen minutes! Why didn't you tell me it was under there?"

"I just remembered?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Rory said excitedly.

"Hey," Tristan greeted his girlfriend of six years.

"Hey back," she leaned up to kiss him.

"Hello, Bible Boy!" Lorelai said bouncing to the door.

"Hey Lorelai," Tristan laughed, "We should get going," he told Rory.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I want to show you something," was all he said.

"Yeah you two go and have fun, I'll be here all by my lonesome—" Lorelai said dramatically before Tristan and Rory said,

"Bye."

"Wow you guys really care," Lorelai sarcastically said.

"Bye mom," Rory said laughing at her mother.

"Yeah…whatever," Lorelai said as she watched the two walk off. Once they were out of sight she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Hey Sookie, it's me."

"Lorelai?"

"No, Santa Clause!" Lorelia deadpanned.

"Oh! Are you calling to tell me I was a bad girl?"

"Yes, you were a naughty girl—Sookie focus!"

"Okay…I'm focused."

"Good, 'cause they just left and they are on their way to the bridge. Meet me at Luke's so that everyone can go together," Lorelai explained.

"Okie Dokie Artichockie."

"Over and out," once that was said, Lorelai began to make her way to Luke's where most of Stars Hollow waited, including Paris and James, for her to arrive so that they can all quietly watch Tristan propose to Rory.

* * *

"Oh my god, Tristan, did you do all of this?" Rory asked, surprised and shocked as they reached the bridge.

"Well, it was my idea, but Lane did all the work," he said truthfully.

"This is amazing."

The couple stayed silent for a few seconds taking in their surroundings, and Tristan had spotted the group of spectators behind some tree in the distance, but Rory was still oblivious.

"Rory, you know I love you, right?" Tristan asked taking a deep breath and standing in front of her.

"Yeah…?"

"And you know that I would do anything for you?"

"Tristan--?"

"There past six years of my life have been amazing because you have been by my side…We've had our ups and downs and after all of them we are as strong as ever.

"I want to continue my life with you—I can't imagine it without you—I've tried, God knows I've tried, but I just cant and I don't want to, I love you."

Tristan slowly gets down on one knee and pulls out the small velvet box and opens it, "Marry me."

Rory is stunned; she doesn't know that to say. She wants to say yes, but the word isn't coming out.

"Yes," she finally says, "God Yes!"

Tristan quickly stands up and crashes his lips to hers in a mind blowing kiss. All of his nerves disappear as he gives her his heart.

When they pull away Tristan slips the ring onto her finger and wraps his arms around her bringing her as close to him as possible.

A few moments pass by when Tristan turns to the group of people who were trying to be discreet and shouts, "She said yes!"

The group erupts in cheers and begins to make its way over to the newly engaged couple.

"Mom, look!" Rory says excitedly as she shows her mother her ring.

"I know Sweetie, I'm so happy for you," Lorelai says as she hugs her daughter.

"Let me see, Suga," Babette says. Rory shows her the ring, "Ahh! I'm blind!"

The group laughs.

"Rory, dear, you snatched yourself a good one," Miss Patty says with teary eyes.

"I know," Rory smiles.

"Well we'll be at the Dragonfly, with the guest—"Lorelai says.

"Guests?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, I invited them after Tristan came to me and asked for your hand in marriage—"

"You knew about this?" Rory asked her mother shocked.

"Yeah—we gotta go," Lorelai quickly says as she begins to walk away with the rest of Stars Hollow.

Rory turns to Tristan shocked that he had planned all of this, shocked that he had actually gone to her mother and asked for her hand in marriage, shocked that he was really hers.

The adults were gone, but James and Paris stayed behind.

"Congratulation you two," James says patting Tristan's shoulder, "It was nerve wrecking, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah! I have no idea how you went through it with Gellar here," Tristan said motioning to Paris.

"It took me a while, but I did it," James smiles at his wife.

"I'm glad you did," Paris says, "Rory you have no idea how happy I am for you."

"Thanks Paris," Rory smiles.

"Well, we'll be at the Dragonfly; give you guys some time to yourselves," Paris says.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Rory tells them.

Once they were gone Tristan wraps Rory in his arms, "We're engaged," he states.

"I know," she says disbelieving.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, until Rory pulled back and said, "You we're right."

"I know," Tristan says arrogantly, but then adds, "About what?"

"Anything _is _possible."

* * *

AN: That was the true ending of "Anything is Possible". i hope you qall enjoyed it because i enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed...you guys encouraged me to write. Thank you! 


End file.
